Devil's Killer
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: The last image of that boy, was when Magnus broke his heart into tiny little pieces. Only leaving a broken sad boy that haunted Magnus with guilt. But now after 200 years, Magnus no longer saw a broken innocent boy but a monster that even terrified Magnus himself; the Devil's Killer.
1. Blue Lilies and Past Crowns

_It was spring on New York City, the blue sky hinted no signs of thick wool-like clouds only long clumped up white threads. The sun shined perfectly on the grass and trees of Central Park. A slight wind made the trees' leaves shake. Flowers of different colors bloomed almost everywhere like dots of rainbow colored paint on a green carpet._

_Magnus sat on a long wooden bench, his feet tapping against the grassy ground. Unlike his boyfriend, Alec, Magnus always hated sitting on grass, not only did it stick leaves on his pants; but also, it felt rough and itchy like all those little leaves were smooth, soft, sharp needles._

_Usually his green cat-like eyes would look around the beautiful affect of spring, but his eyes only concentrated on the figure in front him, sitting on a meadow-like scene. Magnus smiled in admiration at the sight of Alec._

_How the sun seemed to shine on him, and the flowers would bloomed around him. Alec sat on the grass park ground; his back was slightly crouched staring at the flowers around him. His moon pale fingers picked each flower, and twisted two flowers together like braiding hair. He kept adding flowers of different colors, twisting and tying them together, till it formed a circle, a flower crown. _

_Alec smiled at his flower crown. Magnus always loved that smile. It always showed innocence, and happiness. It even made Magnus smile himself. Magnus stood up from his bench,straightening his long purple jacket, and made his way to Alec._

_Longs fingers curled the top of the crown. Alec's palms loosen it's grip around the crown, when those long fingers grabbed it. He felt himself redden when he felt two long legs on his back, and the crown resting on his head. His head looked up, and saw Magnus' smiling face,looking down on Alec,with his long fingers combed over the soft black threads on Alec's head._

_"How cute." Magnus whispered referring to Alec with a flower crown on his head. "You look like a pretty little fairy." _

_Alec blushed, lowering his head, trying to avoid Magnus' gaze. He no longer felt those legs on his back, and the long fingers on his head. He rose his head again, and saw Magnus standing in front him. _

_"Never thought manly shadowhunters make flower crowns." Magnus smirked at Alec's flushed face, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather pants._

_Alec looked down in embarrassment. "I made flower crowns, when I was kid. Isabelle and Max would only play with Jace, so..." He paused because he knew, that Magnus knew what he was going to say._

_Happiness only came in Magnus. Everything seemed perfect. No sadness. No mistakes. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Oh,but how blind Magnus was. Looking around, Magnus no longer saw the flowers only plain grass._

_"Now all the flowers are dead, Magnus."_

* * *

200 years later...

**Mysterious Serial Killer strikes San Francisco? **

**On Nov. 24, Monday, 2:00pm, San Francisco resident werewolf, Amelia Stone found her sister's body, Emily Stone, laying on the living room of their home. The victim's eyes were gouged out and was strangled to death. No evidence has been found to identify this killer, except for a blue lily laid beside the victim's body. Coincidently, there had been thousands of murders for the last 200 years, where the victims were killed and only left with a blue lily. Could all these murders be caused by one person? **

A sound of breaking porcelain came, by long cinnamon colored fingers loosening it's grip around a coffee filled cup. Magnus winced at the red blisters on his fingers covered with the burning brown liquid. The newspaper that fell from his hands was wet and quite sticky.

"How many times have I told you to be more careful?" A voice, cold and annoyed yet worried and warm,said. Rose crossed her long arms and glared at the pieces of porcelain floating on a pool of brown liquid, staining the white cloth of the dining table.

"What did you expect, darling? I like to live dangerous." Magnus answered coolly, only feeling happiness by the sight Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes making the red curls on her head slightly bounce. "Sometimes, I wonder why I became your wife?"

"You should be happy to be with my magnificent self." /

A tired sigh only came from Rose mouth, as red sparks few out of her fingers making the pool of broken porcelain and coffee disappear. "You're off to another party, aren't you?"

"Have you been stalking me?" Magnus dramatically faked his shock, putting a palm on his lips and taking a sharp breath.

Rose stared at him.

Magnus sighed defeated. "Alright, I am going to one."

"The last time you went..." Rose paused, when Magnus stood from his chair and walked closer to her. His palm hit the blue walls beside Rose's face, and stared into her silver eyes.

Then their lips met, Rose widened her eyes from shock, and felt her cheeks red. His lips tasted like coffee and sugar, and the sensation made her feel relaxed. Long fingers played with her red curls, and sharp nails dug in Magnus's back. Tongues fought for dominance, and lips felt soft like pillows. The pleasure and passion overwhelmed her.

"I love you." Magnus whispered against her swollen lips, each of his words showed compassion and love. He could never be angry with Rose; only happiness and relief would come in him because with Rose everything was hopeful.

Unlike Alec...

"I love you too." Rose answered forgetting all her worries.

* * *

After 50 shots of whisky, Magnus seriously thought he was hallucinating.

Nicholas's, the high warlock of San Francisco, house wasn't that bad for partying. A good dj playing good songs. A great dance floor, and a great bar with great whisky.

Except for the fact Magnus had too much whisky.

The shining multi-colored lights started blinding his eyes. His tongue felt heavy like iron. The glass in his hands fell from his shaking fingers, shattering into small sharp pieces on the wooden bar table. Magnus thought for a moment that the bartender was scolding him, but his vision blurred.

Long sharp nails clawed on Magnus' shoulders, almost ripping the fabric of his shirt. Magnus turned, and saw those familiar green eyes and long black claws, Nicholas.

"You've been having too much, mate." Nicholas said in his Australian accent, making each sound like he was gritting his teeth.

Magnus tried to lift his tongue and move his lip, but they felt heavy like titanium.

Nicholas gave a sharp laugh; his voice sounded thick. "Mags, you should really get rid of that drinking problem."

"I'm...nuh...drunh..." Magnus force the words out of his mouth; too much that he spat drops of saliva on his friend's face.

Nicholas' face twisted from his usual confident face to a disgusted look. "Mate, I worry for you." He gets a napkin from the bartender, and wiped his face. "Now as much as I want to continue this conversation..."

He gave the napkin back, and stood up from his stool. "...but I spot a handsome lad over there looking at me."

Magnus only gave a snort of disbelief, not bothering to look at this so called 'handsome lad'. "Yeah, right."

"Oh come on, mate. You know I'm not bad-looking." Nicholas protested.

It was true; in fact Nicholas was actually very handsome. Tall, but not as tall as Magnus, and muscular. A radiating smile, and very bright green eyes with hair like cinnamon.

Nicholas could've been a great player, if it weren't for a certain 'incident'.

Magnus snapped his fingers making blue sparks fly. His mind no longer felt dizzy. He was glad; he learned this party before going to a party with delicious whisky. "You do remember the 'incident'?"

"I just broke the Faerie prince's heart, so what?"

Magnus gave him a weird look.

"Alright, maybe it might be a big deal...but have you seen this lad staring at me?"

Magnus turned.

Then everything in him shattered like broken glass. The threads that held his broken heart together loosen. The wounds reopened and he bled the sadness in his heart. Those familiar blue eyes seemed to be piercing through his soul like a painful stab from a dagger so sharp.

The person standing on the other side of the room, almost covered by the dancing crown, with his back leaning on the white walls, with eyes analyzing them was...

"Alexander." Magnus whispered. The word felt so familiar yet unfamiliar.

The guilt choked him like smoke. The last time he saw Alec was 200 years ago, when he left the boy on the abandon subway ground, crying and broken-hearted. The tears kept flowing from his blue eyes, that stain the concrete subway ground. His body was shaking from the pain of a broken heart. That last image of Alec haunted Magnus; it was an old memory that made him live in guilt forever.

Even after he married Rose, which made his guilt even more.

But the image of Alec now, terrified Magnus even more. In the dim darkness of the room, Magnus could practically see Alec's pale skin glowing, it was so white that it looked like it was bleached. Magnus could practically imagine how Alec was isolated crying from the pain, never going out. Those long fingers that used to hold inky black runes, no longer had any black lines only long scars. His hair was cut so careless that one of his eyes were covered by half of his hair, and he was so thin that he was only skin and bones. The sapphires Magnus once loved had dark rings, and he looked so homeless; only a ruined white sweater and stained black pants covered his body.

"Oh, were you thinking that I was looking at the homeless mundane?" Nicholas referred to Alec. "I was talking about that faerie boy, over there?" He pointed at the green colored teen leaning on the post.

"Here you go, you two." The bartender's rough voice said.

Magnus and Nicholas turned again to the bar; spotting a glass on the table. A green stem was wrapped around the glass stem of the glass. It's blue petals floated on the silver liquid, as the bud hang on the rim.

"It's vodka. The mundane there even decorated it with a blue lily." The bartender said referring to Alec.

"Well that homeless mundane certainly has taste." Nicholas commented.

Magnus only winced his nose in disgust. He always hated the smell of vodka; he even hated the drink itself. How could Alec not know this? "It's all yours, Nicholas."

"You sure?" Nicholas said hesitantly yet excitedly. He loved vodka with passion even to the point he thought no one could ever hate it.

"Yes."

"Goody." Nicholas almost jumped.

Magnus turned around to find Alec again. He still saw the boy leaning on and starting at them. Then gold green eyes met blue; Alec raised his chin looking at Magnus one last time. The boy moved to the right and disappeared calmly.

Magnus didn't even think about anything else, and just followed his former lover.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments  
**

**Author's note: Hey guys this is going to be the replacement for my other story 'Stupid Old Man' . It's going to be a story with only a few chapters. I'm going to update the second chapter after I'm done making 'Dark Desires', a Soul Eater fanfic oneshot. Hopefully you'll like this story, the 'Stupid Old Man' story didn't feel good enough. Please comment. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. The Smile of a Killer

_Magnus has been many things. A dancer, a stripper or even a vampire hunter, but he never thought he would be a groom. _

_Looking at his reflection was quite disbelieving. He could not believe the groom in front of him was him. The same cinnamon skin contrasting with the black suit. The same slit cat-like eyes staring back at him. His hand glided over the mirror, like he was trying to touch the impossible image in front of him. _

_But that image was no longer impossible, because it was happening right now. Magnus took a deep breath, trying to take in everything and concentrate, not get lost in his thoughts. He never thought he would commit to someone for the rest of his eternity, till he met Rose. _

_He remembered when he first saw her, and everything in his world pause. Beautiful. Smart. Kind. Immortal. Powerful. She was perfect and flawless, like a beautiful marble statue that would stay forever. She was the light in his life, that gave him the urge to go through the darkness of life-. _

_"Magnus!" The French grand doors, in the room, burst open revealing Rose. The wedding gown on her was beautiful and seemed to shimmer in the light, but the rose petals in her bouquet seemed to spill off the wrappings from her running, and stick on the white lace. Her once clean bun had red straws sticking out, and black lines fell over her white cheek. _

_"Rose, are you-" Magnus practically shouted, worried about his fiancé's messed up state. _

_"Altar, now!" She hurtled in Magnus' arms. Magnus brushed his fingers over her ginger hair, twirling the red thread in his hand. He knew Rose would relaxed with his touches. _

_"You have to be patient, dear. The wedding will start, soon." _

_"Just go there! It's Chairman Meow!" _

_"If he's-" _

_"He's dead." _

_Then his veins went cold like ice; he was frozen from shock. He could not move, feel, or speak; even if Rose spat words at him worriedly. Chairman Meow is dead. That little annoying fur ball is dead. He just can't accept it. It can't be true. _

_He was like a statue frozen in time; he couldn't feel anything but the warm tears running down his cheek. _

_"That stupid cat!" Magnus' arms loosen around Rose and fell on the carpet floor. His knees hitting against the velvet carpet, and the tears running down his cheeks fell on the velvet becoming red dots. His nails clawed in the carpet's rough fur, imagining it could've been Chairman Meow's soft silky fur. It can't be possible the his immortal little cat is dead. "Can't that cat follow my orders for once?!" _

_"Magnus!" Rose lowered herself, and put a hand over Magnus' now ruined coat. Stroking her fingers, making circles against his skin trying to calm him down. _

_"I ordered him to stay by my side forever. Why can't he-" _

_"Magnus!" Rose shouted now firmly. Her hands gripped on Magnus' upper arm hard, holding him. "I get that it hurts..." She whispered in his ear. _

_"...but please try to calm down, and remember that I'll be there for you." Rose said not in her usual cold voice, but in a warm and comforting one. _

_Rose let go of Magnus' upper arm, letting him relax and breath. _

_"Forever?" Magnus turned facing her with pleading eyes._

_"Forever. Why do you think I agreed to marry you?" Rose place a hand over Magnus' palm showing the ruby ring in her finger. "Now do you think that you can go to the altar?" _

_"Yes"_

* * *

As the silver liquid of vodka went through Nicholas' throat, Nicholas gave a sharp gasp. His hand touched the base of his jaw, it felt very hot to touch yet satisfying. But Nicholas didn't care, he knew if that if the alcohol content is too strong, it would feel as hot as coal in his throat, but as cold as ice on his fingers.

Nicholas coughed to cover up his discomfort, and set the now empty glass on the bar table. "Say John, what kind is this? It seems a bit too strong."

The bartender-John- sighed, in his usual bored face. "I don't know. The mundane was the one who gave me the drink."

Nicholas took a big breath, and tried to answer, but he couldn't. Both of his hands touched his throat; the burning sensation soon was like he swallowed burnt iron. He started choking and coughing attempting to cough out the silver liquid. Then a painful slice came in his throat; his coughs soon became louder, and few droplets of blood came out of his mouth.

He fell on his side, feeling the stone hard floor on his chest and knees. Large shadows crowded over him. Nothing was clear too him, the large shadows only seemed gray in his eyes, and John was no longer there.

The only clear image he had was the empty glass shimmering through the light, with a beautiful blue lily wrapped around it, before the darkness kissed him.

* * *

The winds of the winter night made Magnus shiver. His fingers were shaking over his upper arms, rubbing himself for warmth. He suddenly felt like slapping himself. Why didn't he wear a jacket while waking down the stony paths of San Francisco Cemetery during winter?

White snow covered the gravestones, and withering grass. As Magnus walked forward, the gravestones disappeared revealing only tall thin leafless black trees. He was still shivering and shaking from the cold. Even if he couldn't die from the cold-warlock-, it still made him numb, and his footsteps went slower.

As his footsteps went slower, he thought why was he doing this. He could leave the shadowhunter (who was suppose to be dead). He could just leave and live a happy life. But why was he still chasing his past?

The pain in his blue toes and fingers were growing, till it was so painful that Magnus couldn't feel anything anymore; the white powder falling on him froze him. He felt like an ice block, but even if he felt like he was overwhelmed by the numbness; he could still move.

But each move was painful, trying to fight the frost and ice binding his body. Magnus lowered his head looking at his shoes covered in white powder. Maybe he should go back. The cold started to torture, and this whole situation seemed impossible.

He turned around ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon."

A voice said. A voice that was very familiar yet it just felt different. It was fast and soft, like a whisper from the snake who tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit that brought a knowledge so dark and evil. It was laced with confidence yet with caution.

Magnus paused and looked up, staring at the figure with the snake-like voice.

The figure sat on a thick tree branch. It's back leaning on the trunk casually. Instead of it's eyes (well more like eye since the other eye is covered) looking at Magnus, like Magnus suspected it's eye was looking at the moon with a chin on it's knee.

"Hello Magnus." Alec turned, and faced Magnus flashing a smile that once showed innocence, but now only showed a row of sharp shark-like teeth.

* * *

_Magnus had always thought that the altar was a place of holiness and purity. It was the place where he and Rose would join hands. It was the place where the priest would say the holy news of God, but he never thought he would see something so horrifying. _

_The broken pieces of bones scattered on the red carpet. Little bits of flesh and organs were thrown around. In fact there wasn't exactly a body, but a pile of fur, flesh, and bones laying in front of the altar. _

_Magnus fell on his knees, crying over his cat. Seeing the whole derelict corpse and body would've hit him less, but only seeing a pile that was once his cat. He never thought that the last time he saw his cat would be the time when he puked out that fur ball._

_But even if he's pain kept coming to him incessantly. He could hear soft hushed whispers around him. _

_"The attack was just all of a sudden."_

_"No one saw the killer. The witness just saw the 'body'."_

_"Why would someone want to kill a cat?" _

_"Maybe the killer wanted to eat." _

_"If the killer did eat the cat, it would've only left bones."_

_"Sorry it just seems like the cat was shredded by a pair of really sharp teeth." _

_Then it all made sense to Magnus when he saw Alec's smile again._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments**

**Author's note: I'm sorry if this chapter seems really boring, short or very dragging. Hopefully you like it, and I promise to make the next chapter very good. Also sorry if my writing style at the end was lazy because I was in a hurry. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. The Pentagram

Chapter 3

**Warning: There is Gore.**

_"1 year, 3 months, 9 days, 12 hours, and 13 minutes. That's how long I've been here." A voice giggled through a cold steel door. "But you know being a toy for 'them' is so horrible."_

_Jace sighed as he puts a hand over that particular steel door. It has been a long time since he has been at this particular spot. Maybe about a year. The familiar aches starts to appear on his upper arm where his parabatai rune lays. His fingers started to claw the door harder feeling the cold rusted texture pressing against his skin._

_"Jace, are you sure about this?" Clary, who was beside him, whispered. The dim hallway made her red hair less bright, but the obvious bulge on her stomach could still be seen. Her porcelain hand was protectively caressing that bulge._

_"He's my parabatai." Jace took his hand away from the door and puts an arm around his wife. Feeling her worried breaths turn slower, and her back relaxing from his touch._

_"It's just that we heard from the doctors about his...condition..." She paused with worry and hesitance laced in her soft voice. Her green eyes dropped on her bulged stomach. "..and I'm really worried about the baby."_

_By Clary's words, worry and hesitance flooded in Jace. Maybe his parabatai wasn't worth it. After all everyone he loves got their happy ending except for Alec. Jace started to lower his head to whisper comforting words to Clary._

_"It's okay. My gorgeous self is here to protect you and our baby." Jace said. "Now come on, let's go home-"_

_But the giggles and laughs coming from that certain steel door became louder. Jace pulled Clary harder in his arms for protection, as she shook in fear from those voices. More whispers and laughs of amusement and insanity came louder. The sound of nails digging desperately on steel came and teeth growling._

_"Oh Jace, am I really not worth it?" A voice , as if reading Jace's mind, whispered. The whisper sounded like it was giggling with amusement. "How about we play a game? It's simple. All you have to do is suffer pain and I'll laugh at your screams."_

_Thud!_

_Clary screamed. Jace felt his back on the tiled floor feeling the cold of the tiles. His upper arm was burning like he was being roasted. Sweat started to dripped on his face from the spreading heat going through his body. He bit his lip from screaming. It was just so hot and painful._

_In desperation to cool down from the burning heat, his hands ripped his thick shirt and threw the wretched fabric carelessly. But even if he could feel the cool air on his chest, the heat on his upper arm grew worse. His voice started to make shouts of pain, so loud that it even pass through the steel door making the voice inside laugh in satisfaction._

_But soon those shouts of pains turned to shouts of sadness, tears stared to form in Jace's eyes when he saw his upper arm. The inky black rune that made him whole. The rune that connected him with an important piece in his life. There were no longer any inky black lines, only a large red burn that replaced his rune._

_What was worse was that Jace could only hear laughter from his parabatai about their lost brotherhood._

* * *

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" The only words that Magnus could utter out of his mouth.

Alec narrowed his eye at Magnus' statement and slid off the tree branch. Magnus had seen other shadowhunters land on their feet; usually they would somersault and grab objects to slow down their fall, but Alec only fell straight down with no actions landing in front of Magnus.

"Aren't you suppose to be moving on from me?" Alec quipped with a smirk on his face.

Magnus took a big breath to contain his emotions. "Moved on? Oh please, I've moved on from you, years ago. The question is have you moved on from me?"

A laugh of amusement came. Alec's mouth was slightly ajar showing his long sharp teeth. His neck was thrown back revealing more of his pale scarred skin. His body kept shaking in uncontrollable vibrations.

"For someone older than me, you certainly are...quite stubborn...from the...truth." Alec explained with a finger on his chin.

Soon, the meter that separated the two men were covered by Alec's forwarding steps. Magnus was about to open his mouth but he only stood frozen when Alec grew closer, till the space between them no longer exists.

Alec's fingers soon caressed Magnus' cheek. His fingers felt oddly cold and relaxing but not as cool as a vampire, instead it felt like cold of the snow around them. Magnus closed his eyes from those relaxing fingers, leaning in to the touch for more.

But soon those stroking fingers turned to a hard grip on his jaw almost breaking his bones; he could even hear a slight crack. Magnus opened his eyes alert, as Alec pulled down his face to look at Alec in the eye.

"Now is not the time to go to sleep, Magnus." Alec whispered gripping tighter. Magnus gave a sharp gasp as sharp nails started to dig in his skin. "I should just kill you, now but...I won't."

Magnus gave sigh of relief, once Alec let go of his jaw. But his breaths were still harsh and rough from the remaining pain. Soon those breaths started to disappear as those familiar pale fingers stroke his cheek.

The features on Alec's face were quite thin; once Magnus could analyze his face. His cheekbones were higher and more obvious from his lack of fat or flesh. Only bones were the shape of his jawline, and his face shape was more pointed. His sapphire eye had a large gray shadow under it like a panda, and his eyebrow was slightly swollen and red.

He just looked derelict in Magnus' eyes. Worry and emotion grew in Magnus from Alec's messed up state. His cinnamon long fingers soon started to stroke Alec's left cheek, hoping to give comfort to Alec. But as his thumb ran along the cold skin, Alec's expression was still unreadable.

Curiosity grew in him, when he was finally close to Alec's covered eye. It was just covered by a curtain of dark hair, and yet it seems to be completely invisible. His hand turned right; his palm over that dark curtain waiting for Alec's reaction. Alec didn't seem to stop him or react in any way; his mouth still stayed in its smirking state.

Magnus then flipped that curtain, and took a good look at that once covered eye.

Then his eyes widened, and his hands pushed the smaller boy away from him. He staggered back almost tripping on the snow-covered ground; his fingers growing white. His veins grew colder than it already was, and his body kept shaking from the horror he saw.

"You know, Magnus. Curiosity killed the cat..." Alec gave a sadistic smile with a hand holding the veil that covered his right eye, pushing it up his forehead. "and it seems that you're the cat. You always did have cat-like eyes."

The right eye wasn't even an eye, in fact, there was nothing but a hole that once held the eye. But it wasn't the missing eye that terrified Magnus, it was the fact that it was still bleeding. The red lines that fell out of that hole like Alec was continuously crying blood. But what terrified Magnus the most is what's in the middle of that hole. It was a glowing bright red...

Pentagram.

"What are you?!" Magnus screamed.

* * *

The first thing Magnus could see when he woke up was a fogged up night sky with falling snow flakes blurring his sight. He felt the snow cover his face and body. The snowflakes sticking on his clothes making the snow on him colder. He arched his back struggling to fight the numbness in his bones.

_'Where am I?' _Magnus thought, looking around, finding the same surrounding tall thin trees and stony paths. He lowered his eyes and saw the brown wood of the bench, he was sitting on. _'This is the place where I talked with...'_

Bitterness came in Magnus' throat by the thought of his former lover. His fingers started to shake over the wood. The guilt and anger started to make him choke and shake, till confusion conquered his mind. Wasn't he just talking with Alec earlier? He remembered when he screamed then...

He shook his head, not remembering what happened next in his memories. Shivers started to go through his spine as he look through his memories. That image of the pentagram in Alec's eye gave him horrors, shocks, and questions. What exactly happened to Alec? How is he still alive? And why-?

"Cause it's about to get rough with you. I'm here for your entertainment." His phone rang.

He look at the caller I.D. seeing the name 'Nicholas' on it. He pressed answer and put the phone against his ear. "Hello Nicholas-"

"Hello Mr. Bane, right?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"You're not Nicholas." Magnus' voice turned to serious and threatening. "How did you-?"

"We're from the San Francisco Institute..."

"I don't care if you're the freaking shadowhunters! It doesn't give you a right to steal my friend's phone!"

"Mr. Bane, please listen. Your friend is dead!"

Then his phone dropped on the snow covered ground, making the white powder fly with the cool wind.

* * *

John had always been known for having a boring and simple life. A bored and simple personality. A simple schedule and job as a bartender for the high warlock of San Francisco. Just go to work at 7pm and go home at 3am was basically all his life.

But the events today were different from his usual boring days, a strange boy tells him to give a drink to his boss and his boss' friend. His boss faint and fell to the ground. He felt like his life was about to turn a new leaf. He shrugged and stared at the coffee-fill d mug in his palms. Sure, his life may be boring but he still like being safe and simple.

A cold wind hit his bare arms. He shivered and looked around his apartment, confused. He did remember closing and locking the only window in his apartment. How could the wind possibly make him shiver in a closed space? Unless...

John set his mug on the table in front of him and stood up from his couch. Dusting off the the remaining dust in in his shirt, he strolled to the kitchen where the only window was placed.

Entering the kitchen was quite a frightening move for John. He never really was the strongest and/or bravest person in the world.

Maybe that's why he could never get a girlfriend.

The window placed beside the rusted old stove was wide open revealing the snow-covered buildings of San Francisco. The white curtains attached to the window flew upwards from the cold wind spilling out. John fought against the wind and struggled to get to the window.

The glass felt very cold as he grasped it making his fingers blue and numb. Putting a strong force because of the temperature making the window harder; he managed to close the window in a fast pace. He sighed relieved till a sound came.

He turned back to his kitchen, checking what that sound was, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?!" John screamed frightened.

No sound answered back.

He shook his head trying to calm down and strolled back to his living room where he sat on a couch and did his usual routine, till a vibration came in his pocket.

"Hello?" John answered.

"This is the clave, speaking." A voiced said.

"I didn't kill my boss!" John said almost immediately. He knew he was the most obvious culprit in the case, but it wasn't him.

"We were going to make you our suspect, till Mr. Bane gave us his testimony." The voice explained making John sigh in relief. "And for Mr. Bane's testimony and claim, we need you as an eye witness. Please meet us in the Institute."

"Alright..." John sighed. It's not like he had any other choice.

"Thank you for your kindness. We will be expecting you, tomorrow at 2:00pm."

"Bye." He clicked 'end', then closed his eyes relieved yet still feeling a churn in his chest.

_'I should probably go to-' _John thought till a flash a long steel came on his throat. He gulped as the cold metal hit against his skin.

"Don't move." A familiar voice behind him, whispered in his ear.

"You're that homeless mundane..." John realized and dropped his eyes at his neck where he found a pair of long sliver scissors across his throat.

"Now why don't you say 'Ah'?" The mocking voice behind him said.

John struggled to keep his mouth shut as the pale hand with the scissors brought the steel away from his throat and near his lips. John struggled to push that hand away but the stranger's free hand held on to his jaw, squeezing the bones together making him open his lips.

The blades then entered his now opened mouth, and brought his tongue in between those sharp blades. Tears started to flow down his eyes from the pain of his squeezed jaw and the sensation of those cold metals near his tongue. He can't lose his tongue. How will he talk?

The blades were then brought together as blood started to spill out of his mouth. John cried even more from the pain in his mouth. The blood started to dripped on his chin and the long silver scissors were dyed red. He felt the tongue remover let go of his jaw and lick the blood in his pale hands.

He opened his mouth trying to cough out his disembodied tongue, but those same fingers held his jaw to stop him from opening his mouth.

"Chew it and swallow it." The stranger's voice whispered in his ear. John shook his head in desperation to get out of those fingers, till he stopped his struggling when the familiar silver scissors came near his right eye. "Do it or I'll take it out."

The pain in his mouth was making it very difficult for him to chew his tongue, but struggled to bring his teeth together over his disembodied tongue. The sensation was horrible to his mind and mouth. He started to make more tears rolled down his cheek, till he swallowed the chewed up tongue like it was his dinner.

"Good boy." The voice said listening to John swallow. "But I was lying about your eye."

The blade was then brought down, stabbing his eye multiple times again and again, till it was a soup-like consistency.

John kept screaming and screaming with his muffled and tongue-less voice.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

**Author's note: If you guys don't like gore, then I'm really sorry. I just really wanted to do a torture scene. Also sorry for my long waits, and wrong grammar. Please review on what you think. Also tell me if I'm going to fast.**

**Thank you so much for all the support you guys gave me. I honestly wouldn't be trying to finish this story without you guys' help, cause as you guys know I have another story working on but I'm glad I did this series. Thank you a million times.**

**I have a lot of plans in this story with dark twists and turns. Hopefully you'll like the mysteries I planned out (and some torture scenes). I'll also try to make the scenes longer. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Darkness and Dreams

Chapter 4

_Dreams can twist your emotions like no reality can -Neal Shusterman_

**1 week later…**

_The sun's light seeped through a large multicolored glass making the white marble floor have shines of different colors. It was a rich and clean room with polished white marble floors and walls. Chandeliers with green emeralds hung on the ceiling, and the several multicolored glass made the room bright. _

_In the middle of that quiet and isolated was a beautiful bride and groom dancing gracefully. A bride with long elegant arms and fiery red hair. The white dress, she was wearing, had slight puffs on the sleeves and shining pearls were sewed in the waistline. A gold outline was on placed on the sweetheart-neckline showing off her green skin even if her pale skin glamour was quite powerful. _

_Twirling the bride was a groom named Magnus who was a tall man with almond shaped eyes. His hair was spiked up like a porcupine's and his cinnamon skin contrasted with his black silk suit. A purple-blue tie was wrapped around his tie and his top buttons were unclasped. _

_Smiles were plastered on their faces. Oh but how gullible they were, for one of them only had an unsure fake one that quickly turned to a frown. _

_"Is something wrong?" The bride-Rose-asked noticing the unsure look on Magnus' face as they both danced. Her head was slightly cocked sidewards, the habit she always had when she felt confused, worried, and disappointed all at the same time. _

_"It's nothing.." Magnus assured even if he averted his eyes from Rose and stared at the window beside her face. _

_Suddenly, Rose stomped on his foot and Magnus yelped in pain. They paused from their dance as Magnus held his swollen shoe-cover foot. It was quite a painful stomp especially because of the high silver heels Rose was wearing. _

_"What was that for?" Magnus snarled at Rose, annoyed. _

_Rose gave him that certain usual cold look and folded her arms across her chest. "That's for not telling me the truth." _

_"That doesn't mean you have to….." Magnus started but Rose gave him an icy glare. _

_Magnus sigh with a knowing glance and smile on his face. Rose had always been quite cold and stubborn. She had a glare like frozen daggers and a tongue like a snake's, but he knew that there was a heart of gold underneath her cold snowy attitude. She always was quite compassionate and warm underneath; maybe that's what Magnus saw in her. _

_Rose huffed the warm air around her and tried to keep her gaze away from Magnus which she was failing at, but she knew the red curls framing her face covered her worried eyes. But Magnus only gave a soft and knowing smile from her stubborn action and grabbed her long-fingered hand softly. _

_"We still didn't finish our dance darling." Magnus's hot breath kissed Rose's earlobe. Her cheeks grew red from the heat as she felt those cinnamon long fingers dance over her palm and a tall figure press against her back. _

_The flowing silk on her bodice flew as Magnus twirled her till their noses were touching. Magnus smirked at Rose flushed and flustered face. Feeling her lips start to lean forward, he closed his eyes slowly leaning to touch those sweet pink lips. The heat between them started to swell as they went closer…_

_"Magnus!" _

_A pause came in their heated almost kiss. Magnus' eyes came unlocked alert, and look around confused. He knew a voice, sounding like glass, entered in his ear earlier. Rose gave a disappointed glare as she raised a pencil-thin eyebrow confused. _

_"Is something wrong?" Rose asked the same question again as she bit her heated lips. Her teeth seemed to be pressing against the pink skin as if it could've been Magnus' lips pressing against that heated skin. _

_Magnus' eyes wandered around the room looking for that voice, even peering through the multicolored window. "Did you hear something?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_Magnus pushed his sweaty bangs against his forehead and groaned. "I swore I heard a voice…" _

_"Magnus!" That same voice screamed again._

_This time Magnus could practically feel the distress, helplessness…everything in that voice. From the sorrow to the sadness. To even desperation and hopelessness. Even if it was as soft as a whisper, it was still loud ringing in his ear. _

_"Magnus!" _

_The guilt started to choke on him like smoke. It was painful like sharp glass. Maybe that voice was dying or perhaps being tortured. Should he help and disappoint Rose, or stay and be happy with his wife? The panic attacks and confusing decisions took over mind making him shake in uncontrollable vibrations. _

_"Magnus!" _

_"Magnus?" Rose asked with a sad look when Magnus faced away from her. "Where are you going?" _

_Even with her desperate and loud voice, her voices seemed blurry and soft in Magnus' ear. He couldn't hear anything else but the guilty voice in his head. _

_"Magnus!" _

_He ran to the distress voice ignoring the wife he was suppose to love. _

_'I'm coming for you….Alec'_

* * *

_The two voices in a certain far distance were screaming his name; one coming from his front and one from his behind. The two heartbreaking voices only had one intention, to find the man that broke their heart, and that certain man was the name they were calling._

_Magnus Bane was that man. The man the voices were calling. The man who broke their hearts. The man who was chasing after the boy, he broke. The man who drifting away from the wife, he was going to break in a distant future._

_The sweat on his face started to drip faster; it seemed like an endless race for him as he sprinted through the white marble floors. His bones were starting to ache at his decreasing adrenaline. Magnus gave a large huff and leaned on the spotless white wall._

_Sweat started to stain on the ivory paint as Magnus stayed huffing and leaning on that certain wall. His knees were exhausted and his feet were aching. He never really was the most athletic person; in fact, almost everything he did involved magic even loosing weight._

_The wall grew more and more damped as Magnus continued to relax and breath making the walls grow softer and softer like it was crumbling. Magnus' eyes widened as his back started to hurtle backwards. Burns started to form on his back as he winced in pain. Quickly, he cleared himself away from that weakening and heated wall._

_Only falling hot flakes of black powder replaced that wall. They clouded over Magnus' eyes and made his skin burn. The powder started to surround him like the falling droplets of rain making his skin scorch even more. He felt like he couldn't breath from the dust of burning flakes. He started to suffocate and loose air._

_His legs weakened from the lack of oxygen. He dropped on the pile of burning powder, making him wince and cry in pain as his jaw and chest singed. His charred skin made him feel weak and hopeless as his body was scorched from the bed of black powder. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. It seemed like he was going to die in a bed of painful black powder._

_"Magnus!"_

_His eyes raised, unlocked, from the blinding ash. His fingers were red and blistered as he clawed the ash, struggling to push against the rubble but he slipped and fell face-flat again. This time the powder burned him like the flames licking his skin during the middle ages. The wooden stake at his back. The burning flames licking his brown skin till it turned black and swollen, and the ropes binding his body tight. _

_The pain of those days when the people he had once trusted had accuse him of being a witch and laughed while watching him burn, and now he was finally dying from the same burns that licked his body. _

_"Magnus!" _

_Magnus's palm curled on the flakes and struggled to pull himself up. He knew he had to get to that voice. He just had too. The small moment of adrenaline coursed in his veins as he finally pulled his upper body away from the surface with weak and aching arms. But he slipped and fell again on the bed of ash. _

_The sight he only had left was the hot flakes surrounding him, burning a bright orange tint as they grew hotter. This was the end and he knew it. The only memories washing over his last moments were the images of his heartbroken wife. His ripped apart cat. Will's death bed. Tessa's hanged body when Jem had died from old age. Jace, Clary, and their miscarriage child. Simon and Isabelle dying in each other's arms. _

_But the last image in his flashing memories was Alec. His laugh. His smile. His tears. His blue eyes. His broken state. Everything about his beloved angel. Not the monster who killed Nicholas. _

_'I'm sorry…Alec' Magnus' last thoughts started to fade. _

_It's seemed so silent when the illusion of death came to him. It was only quiet and nothing…..just nothing. There was no pain, no feeling…..just nothing but suddenly he felt rush of a sink came on his back. _

_His eyes came open away from the illusion of death, and felt the powder sink and drop down the now empty surface making him hurtle down a dark abyss. There was no powder. No burns. Just a dark veil surrounding him as he kept falling. _

_A cold air shivered through his spine like a whisper coming through his ear. _

_"Oh…Magnus…you were too late." _

_The chilly whisper of air soon faded and Magnus was left hurtling down the abyss._

* * *

As always, he awoke with a scream, eyes snapping open and chest heaving uncontrollably. His heart hammering against his chest as he quickly arched his aching back in a sitting position. Looking down on his hands, they were no longer charred and red only smooth and scarless. The illusion of raining ash just seemed so real. He could still feel the small flames licking his feet making it numb and motionless, no longer fit for a walk outside like he always did.

Gentle cool fingers , from his behind, curled on his shoulders and drew him back on the silky surface of his bed. As he stared at the mixture of colors on his ceiling, those cool fingers caressed his forehead and twirled the smooth black thread out of his face.

"This is the fifth nightmare….this week." His wife said quietly with a few pauses.

Magnus brushed Rose's hand away from his forehead and slapped his hands over his eyes. He took a deep breath as that familiar ache came back in his head. He remained silent and motionless laying there on silky sheets, till he brought his hands away from his face and gently placed his hand over Rose's.

"It's alright…" Magnus gave a weak smile, hating that worried and trouble look on his love's beautiful face.

The curls framing Rose's heart-shaped face covered her eyes as she lowered her head, staring at the red lace of her nightgown. "Was it the same dream again?" The concern in her voice was rather quite evident as Magnus brushed his thumb on her hand, but oddly he could hear a slim…..disappointment?

Magnus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose;the confusion and emotions were starting to boil. "….I…" He gave a hesitant silence.

Rose gave a rather impatient sneer in her eyes and drew her face closer to Magnus' making her breath hit his chin. The tense silence between felt like forever till Rose's voice kissed Magnus' jaw. "It is…isn't it?"

By the intense glare Rose gave him, Magnus lowered his eyes in hesitance and submission. His eyes averted from Rose's killer grey. "…..Yes.."

A small smile graced on Rose's lips. "Thank for at least being honest.." She paused and gave a deep breath. "Just please try to not be afraid of that boy…who killed Nicholas …and John.."

A hint of guilt washed over Magnus' eyes, his hand started to sweat on his clean sheets. He never had really told his wife the complete truth about that killer. "Just go back to sleep.."

Confusion became Rose's current emotion by Magnus' rather weird statement. "You sure?….After all….your…night.."

Magnus intruded her statement by grabbing her hand and brought it to his lips. "Don't worry about me. Stress doesn't suit your pretty face." Magnus purred as Rose grew red from his hot breath touching her cold green skin.

Rose bit her bottom lip from embarassment. "You're leaving… again." She dropped her eyes as a sad look came in them. "I don't understand.."

Magnus kissed Rose's knuckles softly and kissed the tear running down her cheek. "It's alright…." He gave a comforting smile. "These 'walks' just make me feel more relaxed."

"I trust you…"Rose said.

"I trust you too.."

As Magnus left and started to change into a warm jacket and woolly boots, his mind was starting to betray him. The tears in his eyes kept falling from his never-ending guilt. Trust and honesty were the ultimate value in their relationship and marriage. No one hides anything from the other because he learned from his mistake from….

He shook his head, ignoring his upcoming thoughts, and went out for a walk in the San Francisco streets.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this chapter may seem a bit draggy and not making sense but trust me it will make sense. I decided this chapter would dive more in to Magnus' emotions and relationships. Thank for reading. I tried to make my updates shorter but it turns out my chapters go shorter, so pls. tell me if you guys like shorter updates and shorter chapters or longer updaters and longer chapters. **

**Also please review and tell me what you think..Sorry for my wrong grammar. Also guys i have a laptop now so maybe my chapters can update faster. **


	5. Curious Thoughts and Strange Creatures

**Chapter 5: Curious Thoughts and Strange Creatures **

_"Curiosity is natural to the soul of man and interesting objects have a powerful influence in our affections." -Daniel Boone _

* * *

The bed felt very cold on Rose's skin as she twisted and turned her body. The lace of her nightgown made her skin feel bare. She shivered even more as a familiar freezing lonely feeling came through her. The blankets ,wrapped around her like a cocoon, weren't enough. The cold of the night seemed to pass through the thick smooth fabrics wrapping her body. She kept shivering and shaking, while her long claws rubbed against her pea-like skin, trying to gain more warmth.

Loneliness. The feeling she felt right now…. and felt every night. Ever since, her husband came back home from a party with a broken look in his eyes and a trembling frown on his lips, he would always leave. She heard from his soft whispers that a boy killed Nicholas, his long time friend. She remember giving him a warm embrace as he cried a few silent tears, but she got this feeling that those tears weren't only from his friend's death.

The sadness in his eyes weren't just sadness and mourning….instead she also saw a despairing broken look. A look that she saw every year….on one certain day.

Her eyes grew unlocked as an idea came in her mind. It was a dark one. She shook her head because of her inner guilt and thought._ 'He'll be back after two hours….like always.'_

But even with her assuring thoughts, Magnus couldn't get off of her head. A memory flashed in her mind when that certain day would come. Her love would ignore her affections, and stay silent. He would only stay in his closet as sobs could be heard from him. When he would finally come out, his face a held a despairing broken look….like the look he had when his friend died.

She never really was allowed to come near that certain closest and she respected that. After all she has privacies of her own but her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She took a deep breath while her emotions started to boil and sat up in a sitting position. The blankets draped around her waist as she stared at the ivory door. The door was placed at the right side of the foot of her bed. It was Magnus' while hers was at the left.

She gave a guilty sigh. Her emotions got the best of her. Her curiosity was starting to boil. _'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'_

Her long graceful back arched away from the clean sheets. Her feet touched the carpet-like ground making her skin slightly itch from the roughness of the texture. She stood up and strolled to the closet. It only took a few steps to reach that door. About 10 steps she counted.

Hesitance came in her fingers as she reached the golden doorknob making her hand shake. Her hands felt wet from her nervous sweats but she managed to turned the knob and open the door.

A long hallway appeared behind the door with racks of clothing as it's walls. Accessories and shoes were place in organised shelves. Light shined all over that room and the floor felt soft on her toes.

'_To think my husband has a bigger closet than me.' _She thought disappointed.

There was nothing really suspicious as she dived deeper in the hallway. She could only see her husband's flamboyant fashion sense. But once the female warlock reached the dead end of her love's closet, something grabbed her mind. A rather small ivory chest with sapphires was place on a small black table.

She scanned her eyes closer to that box, analysing if there was lock. But unexpectedly there was no lock, only a sapphire gold handle. Her shaky hands came closer to that handle….the 'lock' of the chest. Small trembles and whimpers escaped her lips as her hand touched the smooth surface. Maybe she shouldn't do this…she shook her head and concentrated. This was a way to help her husband because if she knew what was giving him troubles and nightmares, she'll know how to address it.

The chest opened slowly making creaks as Rose raise the handle. Inside the chest were small photographs and letters, there was even a blue scarf inside, a gold locket, and a….

Shadowhunter heirloom ring. A Lightwood one in particular.

How on earth did he get this ring especially a Shadowhunter one? The gold ring in her hands dropped back into the chest as she analysed the notes and the photos. The photos had pictures of a blue-eyed boy. Sometimes just the boy and sometimes with her husband in an affectionate way.

_'Perhaps this boy was a past lover.'_ Rose thought.

The photographs didn't really give much clues but the notes caught her eye. It had small inky hand writing. She read the first phrase and realised the notes were more like letters that always starts with…..

_Dear Magnus….._

Almost all of the notes started with that particular phrase except one note that read.

_Dear Alec…_

* * *

The sound of the cane hitting against the snow-covered was quiet soft and yet intense, like it's user held an intense secret no one was allowed to know. Magnus sighed and wrapped his fingers around the cane even tighter. The familiar feeling of Jem's cane in his hands gave him a certain familiar sad feeling.

The feeling was a mixture of guilt and sorrow. Memories started to flash in his mind related to the jade dragon cane. Will's happy eyes. Jem smiling peacefully when he died beside his wife. Tessa's sad smile when she gave Magnus the cane, the day before she killed herself. Warm tears started to flood his cheeks at those flashes but he shook his head and tried to distract himself.

Gravestones were a good distraction. The stone was grey and withering as the words 'Rest In Peace' was engraved on it. The snow made the grave slightly blurred but Magnus could still see symbols engraved it. The block of stone was place directly on the ground along with other graves lined up beside it.

Shamefully, Magnus was yet again back in the San Francisco cemetery. The familiar stone paths and tall trees were still clear in Magnus' eyes. He dropped his cane on a nearby bench and sat on it. His gaze fell down on his glove-covered hands, staring at the blue wool warming his fingers. This was the ninth night he stayed on this bench, waiting….hoping.

The moon reminded him of his many nights, he had been waiting….or at least hoping that Alec would come back. It was stupid that he still wanted to see the monster who killed his friend. A dark creature, he created. A monster so heartless and cruel.

Perhaps seeing Alec alive again made him happy and yet sad. Happy that he could still see the shadowhunter alive and here, but sad because he didn't see his angel….only a coldhearted demon that replaced his lover. Maybe-

_Rustle_

Magnus snapped his eyes open. A sound of moving stems and leaves entered his ears. He looked around alert. From the graves to the forest-like park, he didn't see anything suspicious till his eyes landed on a particular bush leading to the forest parts of the city. The bush was poison ivy because of it's pointed leaves and strange structure. The plant was wide yet low. It was just a few feet ways from Magnus' bench.

Eyes were glowing through the bushes leaves. They looked curious and hungry. He could hear hunger growls and doubtful purrs coming from those eyes. Magnus gave a disapointed sigh, it's not like he was afraid of a bunch of animals; it's just that he didn't want his wife to question, when he would come home with blood staining his clothes. He stood up and stretch his arm to grab Jem's cane.

But before his fingers could touch the cane, a louder rustle came. He titled his body, completely forgetting the cane, and face a rather strange creature shaking of the remaining off leaves on it's body. The creature obviously came from the growling hungry hiding eyes staring at the warlock but this one was much braver and fiercer. Unlike its companion, who were hiding and doubting, this one was very eager to eat Magnus.

Surprisingly, the creature was quite humanoid. It stood in all fours with long bony limbs. It's skin was stretchy and flabby because of it's lack of fat and flash. Sharp teeth came out of it's big mouth. Large pointy ears were connected to it's ugly goblin-like face, and its eyes were like an endless black abyss showing a glowing red….pentagram.

_Like Alec's._

Magnus ,too stunned by his sudden realisation, didn't notice the creature charge at him, with it's teeth barring out of it's mouth ready to kill Magnus. The creature's growl made Magnus snapped out of his shock state and start to make blue flames appear out of his fingers. But his magic was too slow, and the creature's teeth was already an inch near his face. The moment looked slow in Magnus' eyes; so slow that he could see the saliva dripping out of the creature's lip. His near-death moments always made time look slow and he gulped knowing the creature would bite his face.

Till a cane impaled the creature's head to the ground, making it's blood and bones splatter on the snow making the crimson look brighter. The blunt end of the cane was pulled out slowly from the middle of the creature's head as Magnus could still see the strings of blood falling off the cane's wood.

"Blood always does look beautiful on the winter days…" A mocking voice said. "….and my…my….what a trusting person you are Magnus.."

Magnus raised his head away from the creature's corpse and saw Alec holding the now red cane, Magnus left on the bench. Alec looked quite satisfied with the corpse on the ground as he twirled the cane playfully. The blood soaking his skin and clothes made him look more like the monster he really is.

"You should know better than to trust strange creatures…" Alec giggled as Magnus only stared at him horrified for what he has done to Jem's cane. "..Oh wait you already do.."

Hungry excited howls started to come from the bushes as Magnus tried to give a strong brave look towards his ex-lover.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments**

**Authors Notes: Thank you guys for your support. I have good news. It is almost my summer break so I can update my chapters faster. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and please review on what you think**


	6. A Dangerous Reward and A Silent Mistrust

**Chapter 6: A Dangerous Reward and A Silent Mistrust **

_'Trust is a fragile thing. Easy to break, Easy to lose, and One of the Hardest things to ever get back.'-Unknown _

* * *

_Dear Alec, _

_I know that you'll never and will ever be able to read this letter because the time I am writing this right now, you are already dead. I decided to write back to you just this first and last time because I wanted to express my emotions and realisations. I fear that if I never tell you my true feelings; I will forever live in guilt. _

_After our breakup in the subway, I thought that I will still be able to live without you. I knew that I would still mourn over our tragic ending for months or perhaps decades but in the back of my mind I told myself that I could still be happy and live without you because I had many lovers and some were not memorable and some were very special…and yet I could still live and find happiness again. _

_But you seem to be a very different situation, I never felt the same level of happiness ,we had with each other, with anyone else. I always felt a empty void inside of me ever since you disappeared from my life. I couldn't find myself completely fall in love with anyone else , the same way I felt about you. _

_No one had been able to make me feel happy again and trust me when I say this that no one had ever done this to me. I couldn't move on from you no matter how hard I try. You were very special to me. Too special. _

_Perhaps the love I felt for you was too much. Perhaps that's what real true love is. All I wanted to say to you Alexander is that you were very special to me, maybe even my one true love. I loved you and I will still continue to even if it's not my choice. Goodbye then Alexander, I will never write back to you again because you're dead I was too late and I need to move on with life but I still wish you were alive so we can have another chance. _

_Love, Magnus Bane _

* * *

Like garbage, the letter in the female warlock's hand crumpled into a small ball. Her fist shook in uncontrollable vibrations as her mouth gave small sobs and whimpers. Suddenly, her knees felt weak. she fell on her side leaning on the wall for support.

It was like poison had entered her system. Her skin felt burned and her bones felt weak. She gave more whimpers and sobs as the pain grew worse when dark thoughts entered her mind.

_'Am I just a replacement?_' She thought, dropping the letter._'Does he really love me?'_

Her knees hit the cold ground, making her skin shiver. She picked up the crumpled letter from the ground and stared at it for a couple of seconds. The small paper had brown edges and visible creases, obviously the letter was very old.

_'Who exactly is this Alec boy?' _Rose told herself again and again.

She came up with a conclusion and grabbed her phone from the inside of her nightgown. She usually keeps a phone with her just in case of an emergency. She dialled the only person, she knew she could trust at this situation.

The phone was at her ear when a familiar voice said. "Rose *yawn* why are you calling at this late hour?"

"Catarina, I needed to talk you." Rose answered in a worried voice. "….It's about Magnus."

"What is it now?" Catarina sighed in an annoyed voice.

"Who exactly is Alec?" Rose asked.

Only silence was received.

* * *

Warmth should've been the feeling on Magnus' chest when Alec had saved him from death. It reminded him of the many times Alec would save him and he would be reminded that this boy truly loved him. But now, in the cold night where Alec gave a grin as he ripped that creature repeatedly with the cane; he realised that Alec didn't save him because he cared for Magnus, it was because he just wanted to destroy and kill.

And that thought gave Magnus a cold feeling in his chest like an arrow of ice hit his heart.

"They sure get excited by the smell of blood.." Alec's voice snapped the warlock out of his thoughts, as the creature's hungry howls grew louder.

Magnus immediately unhooked his gaze away from the boy and glanced at the hungry beasts charging at them. They looked hungry and vicious, no longer hesitant because of the smell of blood lingering in the air.

_'The blood of their own kin.' _Magnus thought disgusted, staring at the monsters' eyes, they looked very beast-like like it didn't care that the meat before them was their own relative.

One of them lunged towards Alec with it's claws drawn out. Magnus heard his heart give a beat of panic. Alec didn't move at all from his spot instead he only had an amused smirk on his face. With the cane brought up, he sliced the creature's goblin-like head with the blunt side of the cane. The creature's body was kicked back into its relatives and soon was devoured by its own family's mouths.

A roar of attack was heard in Magnus' ears. The warlock quickly looked at his side, ready with blue fire at his hands. Concentrating on the creature's direction, he shot a ball of fire, hitting it's face perfectly. Magnus gave a sigh of relief at his perfect shot but his breath was soon taken back when the creatures ignored his flames like it was just an insect. The creature continued to charge at the warlock's direction with it's teeth ready to devour the warlock.

Till a dead corpse was thrown, falling perfectly on the creature's front.

"Magic doesn't affect them, warlock. They are also the devil's creatures." Alec's voice informed him.

The monster stopped it's running and bowed it's head down on the dead body, eating the dead flesh and drinking the blood. Magnus felt a cringe in his spine when he realised the creature was enjoying its own kin's flesh. Turning around, he saw Alec throwing the dead creature's bodies to the ones that are still alive, keeping them distracted.

Blood and bones were surrounding Alec's feet, like a pile of corpses he stood on proudly. Alec gave an amused laugh as he threw the last corpse making all the creatures run back into the forest, chasing their flying meal.

"Funny how hunger can get to them.." Alec laughed. "They're so desperate that they even eat their own kind. How funny is that?!"

Magnus didn't answer back, he only looked in horror at the now empty scene, no longer filled with roaring hungry monsters but with bones licked clean from it's own kind. It was so barbaric, so cruel, so horrifying, and Alec would only laugh at their desperation. He could imagine **his** Alec, who was an innocent angel, would cry in guilt and stare in horror.

"This was fun, wasn't it?" Alec giggled facing Magnus, his hair still covering his other eye. The sleeves of his sweater seemed to be too long for his arms making it seem like an innocent child's jacket but Magnus knew it was very ironic. "and your reaction was the best…All guilty and _sentimental._" Alec emphasised his last word with humour.

"Why are you here?" Magnus finally asked, ignoring the anger building up inside him. He tightened his fist while turning around to face the amused laughing boy.

Alec gave a smile, too crooked that the edges of his mouth reach his upper cheek. "To see, of course." He answered in a high pitched voice, sounding like a child. "I wanted to the see the goblins starve."

Magnus figured that the 'goblin' were the names of the creatures they fought. "Your answer is not very clear."

"So is the situation…" Alec said. "Why don't you solve my puzzle of words? You're a smart man. I'm sure you can solve it."

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His mind analysed Alexander's words slowly. From the the tone of his voice to the weirdness of the situation. Alec's tone seemed playful and teasing but also there was a hint of….calculation? It didn't make sense. His words were even more confusing. 'To see, of course' like he wanted to see something right here and it obviously wasn't Magnus because he said he wanted to see the goblins. But why would Alec want to see some monster unless….

"You made those goblins starve didn't you?!" Magnus gave his conclusion.

Alec gave a satisfied nod. "Good, what else?"

"…and you wanted to see the outcome of their starvation." Magnus continued. "But that still doesn't explain why they have the same eyes as you. I have seen goblins before , Alexander and they don't have pentagrams for eyes. Also they are usually peaceful."

Clapping, Alec titled his head to the side. "Congratulations, you aren't as dumb as I thought." He titled his head to the side even more. "Though still dumb because of your emotions." Magnus cringed when he heard bones breaking from the former shadowhunter's neck. "It's true I starved those goblins but it wasn't me who made them….." Alec tapped his chin trying to find the right word. "….devilish.."

"Who did? and why would you starve them?" Magnus tightened his fists. "What exactly is your purpose?"

"I just wanted to see them in that state. So hungry….so desperate…..so broken…..so hopeless…that they'll even eat their own kin." Alec said in an 'innocent' voice. "It's my favourite kind of pain…" Alec turned towards Magnus. "The person who made them like me is the person who made me like this."

Magnus scoffed ignoring the painful shivers in his spine from Alec's earlier sentence. "It was very obvious, Alexander. You obviously didn't grow a pentagram in your eye overnight."

"I should give you a reward for your amusing not boring answers." Alec presented a blue lily in front of Magnus.

The warlock looked at the flower hesitantly. He knew anyone who received the flower would be killed but then a weird thought came in his mind. How come when that bartender-John- was murdered, there was no blue lily in the crime scene? The blue lily didn't symbolise a brutal murder, it symbolised something else.

Confused, Magnus said. "What happens if I accept this flower? I know that I won't just get murdered, Alexander."

A satisfied smile came on the killer's face showing off his sharp teeth. "Well you certainly are clever, Magnus. The blue lily means a chance."

A scoff once again came in Magnus' answer. The irony in Alec's words were starting to make him feel humorous. "A chance?! Seriously?!"

"It means either I kill you right now, which would be pretty boring, or you accept my generous reward and live." Alec explained with a dark glint in his eyes.

"What makes you think you can kill me? I am a thousand year old warlock." Magnus growled.

"You saw those creatures, Magnus. I am like them which means magic can not affect me."

Magnus furrowed his brows, troubled. "What if I do accept your 'generous reward'?" He air quoted his last two words.

"Oh you'll have a greater downfall than a simple murder Magnus. I get to have more fun and you get a chance to live if you play the right cards." Alec explained. "You have proven to me that you can have this reward and play the 'game'."

"What game?" Magnus asked confused with Alec's words.

"Let's just say one of us will get a the reward and win in pride, while the other falls and dies." Alec said simply. "I have no time to explain, after all it is more than two hours, your wife will get worried. Now do you accept my reward or not?"

"I hardly think a game is a reward." Magnus commented. "I don't trust you."

"But you love me enough, to play this dangerous game." Alec said with no emotion as Magnus felt a painful hit in his chest. "Besides a game will be boring if we play fairly. Now what do you say?"

Magnus stared at the flower presented to him. It was hard decision. He wasn't sure if he could trust Alexander. Plus he was afraid of this 'downfall' Alec kept telling him about. But he could still live if he won but could he won? He looked at Alec's only visible eye. It was the color of sapphires, the color his Alexander had. He still loved Alec and maybe he could find his old Alec again.

'_What about Rose? Catarina? Everyone you care about? Your reputation? They could be affected instead of a simple murder.'_ A voice in Magnus' mind reminded him.

Alec seemed more important right now even if it seemed impossible and hopeless.

The flower was soon in the warlock's hands as the killer gave a wider smile.

"You really do miss and love '_me'_."Alec's tone sounded quite unfamiliar at his last word like he wasn't talking about his own self.

A kiss on the cheek was given to the warlock. Magnus gave a surprise look at the boy's sudden affection but the kiss didn't feel the same. It just felt cold and no emotion. It seemed more like a tease than an actual affectionate action.

The killer soon disappeared in the darkness leaving a warlock who was too late to reach for his love.

* * *

When Magnus came back home, he left the blue lily on a random desk and went straight to his bedroom. He found his wife with slightly puffed eyes who was quiet and frozen. She still looked awake with her wide eyes but she didn't speak or touch him.

Magnus chose to ignore his wife and lay down beside her without changing his clothes or giving any greeting to her. The bed seemed so cold for the both of them even if they were both on it.

They both knew that what was once a perfect marriage was a horrible one in disguise all this time because of it's secrets and lies.

Soon the trust they gave one another disappeared without any words and voices.

It was just so silent.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading so I decided to answer questions from the reviews. **

**Guest: Sooo… will this end up being Malec-y? I'm curious to see how this will end.**

**Well, you could say this whole fic was twisted version of Malec, with Alec insane and Magnus still loving him. It's sort of a sad slightly one-sided love story. The Malec romance here isn't hugs and kisses like usual, it's more of a dark one. But if you mean that they'll get a happy ending, well in depends if Magnus does the 'right' thing ;)**

**Anyway guys please give me some questions and I'll try to answer it as none spoilery as possible. Thanks for reading, sorry for a long wait and please give me a constructive criticism but I'll still love your comments. **


	7. Empty and Lifeless

**Chapter 7: Empty and Lifeless **

_'There is a terrible emptiness inside me, an indifference that hurts.'-Albert Camus_

* * *

_It was quiet. _

_Silence was the only thing Alec could hear once he had entered through the window. It was the fifth floor of the apartment. Alec managed to enter using the carelessly opened window. His feet landed on the soft velvet carpet softly. He raised his head, seeing a rather small living room with a velvet sofa and a small box-like television. _

_It may be a very silent room but the smell was very strong. Perfume wafted through the air very strongly making Alec growl in annoyance as he kicked an empty bottle. The bottle landed on the peach-colored wall making the green shards fall like rain. _

_Alec didn't really mind the painful shards landing on his skin, in fact, he actually enjoyed it. The pain gave him an excited jolt in his skin and his blood fell beautifully making his boring pale skin turn red. Excitement was the feeling within him when his head felt dizzy from his blood lost. It was just so boring right now for him. _

_'Pain is hilarious.' Alec thought biting his lip, because of his sharp teeth, his mouth soon started to bleed. The painful sparks on his lips made him smile, he can even taste the blonde entering his throat as he licked his bottom lip with his tongue. _

_He always did enjoy pain because he could never actually feel it. _

_Emotions were the key to a true pain and suffering. Alec could remember when he once had those sentimental emotions, and he felt disgusted at how weak and stupid he used to be because of those emotions. Physical pain on himself was pleasurable but mental pain on himself was disgusting. _

_And yet mental pain on others were the most pleasurable to the killer._

_He stopped in front a small oak table beside the sofa. One small frame sat on the right of the table, two girls were posing in the picture. One was a beautiful woman with curly short blonde hair and blue eyes while the other was a similar-looking younger woman with glasses in a wheelchair. Another frame sat on the left and it showed two of the woman now standing together, and the younger woman, who use to be in a wheelchair, was wearing a graduation robe and hat with a diploma in her hand. _

_'The stupid things people do for love.' Alec thought. _

_His fingers tapped against the wood of the table. He knew Emily was the older one and Amelia was the younger woman. Two sisters that love each other so much. _

_So much that one of them had to make a dangerous deal. _

_Alec remembered the blue lily ,he found in a dumpster, thrown by Emily. That woman decided to escape from her payment with her sister to San Francisco. _

_'Master would like his payment, now, Emily.' Alec brought his hands over the frame with the picture of the two happy sisters and pushed it. The frame fell from the edge of the table leaving small shards of glass and wood on the ground. 'No one can escape from Master.'_

_Laughter erupted from his mouth when he saw the crumpled photo on the floor. It was just so stupid. Love is just so stupid. It made you weak and dumb. It gives you a weakness and a _**_downfall_**_. _

_A sound of a door bursting open suddenly came. Alec turned his head and saw Emily in a rather tight fitting red dress and her face caked with make-up. She could be any man's perfect woman with a perfect body and a perfect face, but her beauty didn't really affect Alec at all, in fact, he just found her physical appearance boring. _

_"You!"Her perfectly manicured finger pointed at him. _

_"Oh hello, Emily, did you have a good time sucking off rich men's cocks for money?" Alec said smirking. "I wonder how your dear sister feels about your 'job'."_

_The woman slightly flinched at his words. She felt a painful pang in her chest but she kept a strong face. "What have you done with Amelia?!" _

_"She's just at her university, right now, so relax." Alec smiled showing off his sharp teeth. He leaned on the side of the oak table, crossing his arms. "Unlike you, my master takes his deals very seriously."_

_"I want nothing to do with you or your master." Emily growled. She immediately took something from her purse. _

_It was a gun. _

_She pointed the pistol at him with slightly shaking fingers. Alec knew the woman wasn't going to shoot him just yet. First murders were always the hardest and this woman was still kind even if she was very sinful with her lustful ways. _

_Funny how sins and kindness could be the same thing, because kindness can be very cruel in its own way like how the woman sold her body and still enjoyed it for her sister's future. _

_"I see you brought yourself a gun even if you are a werewolf capable of protecting yourself. But since, you suspected I'm powerful, maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you are but still pretty dumb." Alec giggled. He brought his hand over the oak table, digging his sharp claws in the surface. "You could've talked with your sister first but no, you were so scared that you went here immediately, just because I told you I had her here. You are very stupid." _

_"Shut up and get out or I'll shoot you!" The beautiful woman's shaking finger almost shot him but hesitated. _

_"Why can't you just accept your payment like a honourable person?"Alec faked a disappointed sighed, lowering his shoulders. "I mean your sister wouldn't have had her legs and you wouldn't have had your beauty without my master. Besides you were the one who wanted the deal."_

_"Do you think I would let some monster like you deserve a fair contract? You are a sinful creature. Do you think you still deserve a fair deal? You are dirt, the lowest of the low." Emily shouted wickedly. _

_"You were the one who wanted the deal, not me." Alec said in a dark voice. Sounding serious unlike his usual playful one, making Emily flinch. His eyes narrowed and he brought his arms back down his sides. "I may be a lifeless monster who can't feel emotions anymore but at least I'm not a stubborn woman like you who can't accept herself and her sinful ways. You are a _**_hypocrite_**_."_

_Those words made Emily shake even more, her eyes were filled with tears but she still kept the gun pointed at him. Alec smirked at her sadness. He knew this was going to be fun. _

_The killer continued to speak. "Now accept your payment." _

_"I refuse to break in front of a cruel creature like you." The woman snarled. _

_"But you'll be beautiful to me when you break and fall." Alec said in a child-like way, teasing the fact that she cared about her looks too much, making the blonde woman almost cry because of her guilt. "Now how about you give me your eyes?" _

_The woman shook her head ready to fire the bullet. _

_Alec gave a tired sigh, still staying in place. "Man, you are stubborn." _

_A sound of the bullet being shot could be heard throughout the neighbourhood._

* * *

The sky was the color of gray when Magnus had woken up from his slumber. The familiar sound of raindrops patting against his window shot through his ears. His cat-like eyes gleamed through the grey dim of his bedroom. None of the lights were turned on, he tilted his head to his bedside table and saw his clock glowing the red numbers: 6:30 am.

He brought his tall back away from his cold sheets and brought a hand over his sweaty bangs. Usually he would wake up later than an early time ,like this, but an uneasiness couldn't make him sleep peacefully. For the whole night,his sleep was like death, there was no dreams or thoughts, just blackness. He couldn't make himself dwell in his thoughts or the horror and the sorrow would overtake his mind and make him break down crying.

The cat-eyed warlock twisted his head to his left, where he found an empty space of wrinkled sheets and messed up pillows. He was shocked, he expected to find his wife still sleeping beside him because, like him, Rose loved her sleep very much.

Aside from the soft tappings of rains, Magnus could hear soft murmurs throughout his loft. The singular voice sounded too far away to be heard properly, but he could still hear the slur of sounds and words. He scooped himself out of the tangle of blankets and stood up.

Grabbing a silky gold robe, he wrapped it around himself and exited the bedroom. Entering his brightly coloured hallway, he walked towards the soft murmurs. As he got closer, he realised that he had entered the kitchen. It was quite modern with it's large rectangular counters, but the white tiles and ivory curves made it a bit victorian.

Rose stood there, leaning on an edge of the counter. Her phone was against her ear as she spoke in soft whispers, so soft that Magnus couldn't hear her from a small distance. She still wore the lacy nightgown that complimented her curves and showed too much skin, but an untied blue robe covered her side making the nightgown only visible through the front.

Usually, Magnus would've been filled with happiness and passion by the sight of her, but now he just felt…..

Lifeless.

It was like the time before he met Alec, the time when he grew bored of immortality and felt like nothing was going to catch his breath, but the shadowhunter came along and changed his life. He grew happy and excited with his life again, but after he broke up with the blue-eyed he felt empty and lifeless again, till he met Rose.

But now even with Rose, he felt that same emptiness again like he had no reason to live and just saw the same old things.

Maybe it's because 'Alec' is back and still alive. Maybe to him, Rose was just a substitute to his shadowhunter. Rose was just his second.

By those thoughts, Magnus felt guilty but he knew it still was true.

"Magnus,what are you doing here?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

The warlock brought his eyes back to his wife,where she put her phone back on the kitchen table. "Who were you calling?" He asked.

Rose's grey eyes dropped on the ground. Her voice was as soft as the wind. "Nobody important."

By her lying statement, Magnus knew that their marriage was breaking apart bit by bit.

* * *

_A bleeding hole was on the killer's chest when Emily had fired the gun. The bloody hole was bright on the killer's sweater but Alec's head only slumped down. His neck felt broken as he felt his inner spine break. The bones cracking made him laugh, it was just so funny. _

_Blood started to spill out of his mouth making his throat feel nauseous and burning, but he continued to laugh. _

_Emily's eyes grew wide in horror at the grotesque image. _

_Alec ran in lightning speed, his claws drawn out. His nail hit one of the woman's eyes making the red ribbons spill out of her socket. Emily's mouth was wide open in shock and horror, forever stuck in the moment. His other hand took the gun away from her. He jumped back and threw the gun one the floor. He crush the pistol with his foot making the bits of metal and platinum burst on the floor._

_Emily brought a hand over her bleeding socket as she gave painful and tired huffs from her blood lost. She gave an angry growl when Alec smirk at the blue eye in his hands, mocking her. _

_"Master would be pleased." He put the slimy ball in his pocket. "But I still need the other one, you promised him both." _

_In her free hand, Emily's claws grew. The claws were longer and thicker than Alec's but the killer had thinner and sharper ones. _

_Alec smiled. This fight wasn't going to be boring after all. _

_The werewolf charged towards him with both of it's claws drawn out, ignoring it's painful bleeding socket. Alec gave a small smirk, he knew the werewolf was still weak because it wasn't even in it's full form. _

_He quickly dodged the attack, making the woman fall painfully on the floor. Alec smiled with even more glee when the woman's struggled to bring her back away from ground. _

_Alec walked to the crippled woman and brought his foot over her spine. A painful scream came from Emily mouth when Alec gave a hard stomp over her back making her spine break in half. The killer lowered himself slowly reaching for the woman's beautiful curls. His hands pulled her hair hardly making the woman's head face away from the ground. _

_A hand slowly came to the woman's other eye. _

_"Please don't! I need to take care of Amelia!" Emily begged. _

_Most people would've felt guilty but Alec just felt…._

_nothing. _

_The hand pulled the eye out slowly making Emily scream in pain. _

_Once he was done, Alec placed the eye in his pocket. _

_"Oh yeah, you forgot this." Alec placed a blue lily beside her. Then he lowered himself near her ear and whispered. _

_"You lost. Make sure you finish this game with honour." _

_Then he turned his back leaving the guilt-filled woman to end her own life, and he didn't feel anything. Nothing, not even amusement. _

_He just felt so empty. _

* * *

It was afternoon when the rain had ended, the sky was still grey but they were no longer drops of water falling from the clouds. Throughout the whole day, Magnus sat in front of his laptop researching about any recent murders that caught his eye.

His eyes stopped on a certain article about a blue lily and a pair of sisters. He remember reading about it in _Downworlder Weekly _before but he was interrupted by his clumsiness, before he got to finish the article. He clicked on that link and read the page that appeared on his screen. It turns out the article was the mundane version.

**A Confusing Case**

**On Nov.24, Monday, 2:00 pm, Amelia Stone found her sister's dead body on their living room. The victim, Emily Stone, was a beautiful woman known by many rich business men as a prostitute. Apparently, her sister, Amelia Stone, knew nothing about the woman's job, claiming 'I knew nothing about my sister's job, in fact, if I did know anything about it, I would've discouraged it.'**

**Police are suspecting the killer to be one of her old clients, but the woman didn't seem to be sexual molested before she was murdered. However it was revealed that the woman was tortured before her murder, her eyes gouged out and left to bleed, and her spine appeared to be broken. Weirdly, a scarf was wrapped around her neck making her suffocate to death. **

**Experts find it weird that the victim was suffocated to death, when she could've died slowly from her blood lost and broken spine, instead the killer made the death faster by suffocating her. People suspect that she suffocated herself so she could die faster. **

**Amelia Stone responded angrily. "My sister would never kill herself to make her death faster. She is a strong woman who would do everything in her power to stay alive." **

**But the evidence-.**

_Slam!_

Magnus stared at the green hand on top of his now closed laptop. He raised his eyes to Rose, who had a disapointed look on her face. She brought her hand away from the laptop and crossed her arms. Magnus decided to look at her in the eye and stay silent.

"You've been researching about that killer for the whole day." Rose scolded. She glared at him. Magnus could see the swirls of sadness, disappointment, and….jealousy? in her eyes. "It's not healthy."

"Well, you've been talking with your phone all day." Magnus countered back, keeping in voice in an icy calm.

Rose scowled. "I'm only worried about you."

"Rose…."Magnus started, but Rose's hand stopped him from speaking.

"Don't give me that bullshit, that you're just _'curious' _." She air quoted. Magnus was shocked, this was the first time, she cursed. "You've been so distant lately and all you could think about is a killer." She brought down her eyes in sadness. "I know it's cruel, but I feel like you don't care about me anymore."

The old Magnus would've been offended by her words, and say to her that she was more important than some psychotic murderer, but he knew she was partly right, he did care about Rose but he cared about psycho murderer even more than his sweet caring wife.

"I still care about you…" Magnus said honestly, but he averted his eyes in shame.

"Well it doesn't feel like it." Rose turned her face away from him in stubbornness.

The male warlock felt his fists tightened as he let out an angry growl. "Well, I'm not the only one being distant. You wouldn't talk to me all day."

"I felt hurt by your actions." Rose defended.

"Listen, I'm just really sad about my friend's death, that's all." Magnus attempted to make Rose feel bad.

"Magnus, don't give any more lies!" Rose screamed. "You're almost a thousand years old! You saw many deaths and you know how to move on! I know that you don't mope about a death for so long! You're used to it!"

Tears started to fall out of his eyes. Rose's words were like knives slicing through his skin. How could Rose remind him about his immortality? It was a very sensitive subject. Reminding about his immortality was the _lowest of the low_.

"**Get out!**" He said in a deep voice.

Rose realised her mistake and started to apologise. 'I'm sorry…"

"GET OUT!"

She got the message and ran out, leaving Magnus curled up in his own sadness.

* * *

It was because Rose's words were true, that it hurt even more to Magnus' heart.

Being immortal did make you not care about death. In the end, all you could do was wait for it. Magnus never really wanted to die but he didn't mind being alive either. Immortality just made you feel…

Lifeless…

It's like he didn't care anymore. He lived for so long that he didn't feel like living anymore.

He sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this things right now. He needed to concentrate. He took the blue lily from his drawer and analysed it. It still looked fresh since the very beginning even if he left in it an isolated place.

_Knock. Knock._

Magnus quickly put back the lily in the drawer and stood up. He opened the door and saw Rose holding a long rectangular package covered in brown paper and tied with string.

"I see you're trying to bribe my forgiveness." Magnus said, crossing his arms, eyeing the package.

"I'm sorry." Rose said guiltily. "Anyway, I found this package on the door. I didn't buy it. It's for you."

Magnus took the package and closed the door, quickly. Ignoring Rose's sad sighs from the other side.

He quickly opened the package, throwing the brown paper on the floor. He first noticed Jem's cane and took it out. He felt guilty about forgetting it but he was glad to get it back.

The next one was a couple of sketches, it had drawings of the goblins, he and Alec fought, in different positions, sizes, colours, and eyes. Some had their normal onyx black eyes, and some had pentagrams for eyes. There were different runes on the pages and mismatched words.

The last one gave Magnus the shivers. It was an eye. A pentagram infused eye, to be exact. It was pitch black showing a bright red pentagram. Most people would've dropped it in disgust but Magnus had seen worse. He could imagine Alec pulling the eye out with his bare hands. Twisting and pulling it from the socket.

Magnus shook his head, ignoring that grotesque image and got another thing in the package.

It was an ivory small card. It had crimson words written on it saying:

**Welcome to the Game. Let's have fun, shall we? I have so many plans for you, Magnus. **

**Love,****Alec**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

**Author's note: I finally finished the chapter. The dramatic parts were quite hard to write. Thanks for reading. The tensions are getting high. So who do think is Master? What do you think are Alec's plans? And does Master know about Alec's game with Magnus? **

**Please review on what you think. Thanks for reading. Also did you like the insane Alec parts? Those were also hard to write. Also tell me if I need to change the rating. **


	8. He's Dead

**Chapter 8: He's Dead **

_'A thousands times we die in one life. We crumble break and tear apart until the layers of illusion are burned away and all that is left, is the truth of who or what we really are.'-Teal Scott_

* * *

Magnus stared at his coffee-filled cup, staring for who knows how long. It use to feel hot on his fingers but now it felt cool and cold because of the passing of the inevitable time. He never really felt like drinking the smooth brown liquid, even if it was warm and refreshing. He just didn't really have the appetite to eat or drink anything.

"Magnus, quit staring at your coffee and just drink it." Rose scolded him. She wore her usual white apron, when she would cook breakfast. Her bright red hair was pinned away from her face. "If you won't drink your coffee, at least eat some waffles." She placed a plate of waffles in front of him, and poured some strawberry sauce on top. She knew they were Magnus' favourite.

But the warlock only pushed the plate away from him. "I'm just not hungry."

"You haven't eaten for a whole week." Rose said and pushed the plate back to him. Her forehead looked huge without her bangs and her grey eyes were clearly laced with worry and sorrow.

Magnus sighed and dropped his eyes on the table. He didn't really want to eat, in fact, he didn't want to be in the kitchen at all. He just wanted to run away from his wife and locked himself up in his office.

He has been spending the whole week in his office, just analysing the 'gifts' Alec gave him. So far, he found nothing. He would try to use some spell to 'heal' the eye, but it only ended up with him setting the eyeball on fire. The sketches and drawing had no clues except it had ink-drawn symbols on it that looked nothing like runes of the nephilim, or any ancient language.

The situation seemed to be getting more and more hopeless as time passes. Alec never showed up to continue their 'game'. But Magnus never gave up and was determined to get _his _Alec back.

Rose sighed. "Look, I get that you are going through a hard time, Magnus." She gave him a pat on the shoulder for comfort. "But I want to help you, so please just tell me what's going…."

Magnus still continued to stay silent. He didn't even bother to look at her face, because he couldn't make himself go through the guilt of looking at her loving and beautiful face. What could he really say to her? That his ex, who he may love more than her, is back from the dead and is a really deadly serial killer. Also he made a deal with that so called killer ex and he might kill you because we had this 'game'.

That sounded ridiculous and heartbreaking in Magnus' mind.

"And….I've…been calling….Catarina." Rose admitted, looking at her fingers in shame.

The mug in his hands almost dropped from his shock. He hasn't seen or talked to Catarina since he left New York, and it wasn't really the best time during that past.

"Why?" Magnus asked covering his emotions.

"Because she use to be psychologist, maybe she can help." Rose averted her eyes like she was hiding something.

"And how can that help me?" Magnus said rudely.

By his statement, Rose lost all of her patience and glared at him. "Listen Magnus…." She said in an icy voice. "You have been sulking for so long, so we are going to Catarina's because you need help."

"But…" He started.

Then the female warlock's hands blazed with red fire.

"Okay. Okay."

* * *

Magnus decided to pack a suitcase when they were preparing for the trip at Catarina's, since her house was quite far away, somewhere in Canada, and they were staying there for a few days. He packed clothes, make-up, multiple shoes, jewellery, and most importantly the sketches, Alec gave him. He thought that maybe he could study them there and maybe Catarina has some books that can help him.

Rose and him left through a portal, they created, and they landed in the middle of the Canadian wilderness filled with fresh green trees so tall that they almost covered the sun light above them, and a breeze blew so strong and cold.

"We're lost…" Magnus grumbled as he shivered. He only wore a thin shirt and tight jeans. Leaves were drifting around them as the green parts rode with wind.

Rose scanned the map in her hands. Her long skirt blew with the wind and she had to pull her hair back to see the map clearly. "It's this way…" She pointed in a pathway between two bushes.

They both strolled through the trees and plants. Rose was guiding the both of them as Magnus followed behind her quietly. They didn't really bother to speak that much because their relationship right now was quite strain.

As they kept moving forward, Magnus' mind began to jolt, like he sense something coming. He gave a short huff as the jolt became fast. He knew he had this sixth sense when his father tried to drown him.

_Rustle_

In instinct, Magnus turned his head back to check where the noise came from, but he saw nothing, only a clear path of trees and fallen leaves.

"Is something wrong?" Rose turned her head in to Magnus' direction.

"I think something's following us…" Magnus answered stepping forward, closer to Rose.

"This woods can be quite dangerous, around here.." Rose explained. "There's probably some demons around here…I say we hurry.."

Magnus didn't argue back and they walked even faster towards Catarina's house.

* * *

The house was exactly what Magnus imagined. It was simple yet beautiful like Catarina. It was a yellow bricked house with two stories. The roof was painted crimson red and blue curtains covered the windows. A white fence surrounded the area and the front was beautiful, surprising Magnus didn't find any flowers in the garden, but instead he found fruits, vegetables, and medical herbs.

When they entered the house, Catarina greeted them with a sad smile. She was in the living drinking a small cup of tea. Her white hair was tied in a simple braid over her shoulder, like an ivory rope. She wore a simple green dress, and a short-sleeved jacket to suppress the cold. She seemed fine in Magnus' eyes at first, but when he analysed her even closer. He noticed her skin was…wrong.

Her skin was once a shade of brilliant blue that contrasted with her clothes. It was like the bright green of Rose's skin, but now Catarina's skin was a dull sickly grey.

"What happened to you?" His voice broke.

Catarina only sighed and said. "Maybe that's another story for later….Tea?" She offered.

Magnus sat beside Rose in the sofa across from Catarina's. The grey-skinned woman poured them some sweet-smelling tea and served some biscuits. Rose sipped some of her tea because she was a tea-lover and Magnus left his drink on the table, untouched.

"So Rose told me….you had some problems.." Catarina started.

"I'm just going through a hard time." Magnus protested.

Catarina sighed and looked at Rose. "He really is stubborn."

Rose nodded in agreement as Magnus gave an offended 'Hey!'.

"Have I told you how I got my skin this colour, Magnus?" Catarina stared down her hands.

"No, in fact, I just found out today.."

"Rose has told me some…things." Catarina started making Magnus stare at his wife suspiciously. "You need to know…"

"What?" Magnus asked clearly confused,

"He's dead." Catarina looked at him like he was a lab rat.

"Who?"

"Alec."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There had been so much happening in school and I added another story so I have more work, but I promise I'm not abandoning the story. Thanks for reading.**


	9. A Past of Secrets and Suicides

**Chapter 9:The Past of Secrets and Suicides**

_'Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake when I'm half past dead?'-Emilie Autumn_

* * *

_"Isabelle, I've been wondering…." A brown-haired boy started awkwardly, lounging on his bed while a beautiful tall girl sat beside him. He was averting his eyes away from the beautiful girl, and looking at the flashing storm beyond the window beside him. _

_The girl beside him looked pale, and flawless, though her skin may have multiple black lines running to it's ivory surface, she still seemed beautiful. "Simon, what?" The girl, Isabelle, wondered. Her lips gave a sad smile, as her long eyelashes touched her powdered cheek._

_Simon faced the beautiful girl again with a serious look. His face seemed dark compared to the flashing lightning behind him, and a thick pair of glasses covered his large eyes. "Recently, you've been hanging out here a lot, not that I mind, it's just is there something wrong going on in the institute?"_

_Isabelle sighed, troubled. Her hands squeezed even tighter on the dark blue sheets she lay down on. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into those sheets ,hard, like she was clawing them. She finally sighed. "It's Alec."_

_"Did you have a fight or something?" Simon asked as he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly._

_"No, but I wish we had." Isabelle said miserably. "At least I could've talked to him."_

_Simon's free hand reached over and brushed her hair. "Go on." He encouraged her to continue. _

_"You know, Asmodeus, that guy who took your memories?" Isabelle reminded him._

_Shivers crawl up Simon's spine when he heard the name of that demon, he always had this creepy feeling about that name. He remember when that devil demanded his immortality and memories for his friends' freedom. That memory gave him a jolt of guilt, he couldn't believe his friends has to go through that much pain. But now, he was quite happy because Clary and Isabelle found a way to bring back his memories._

_But even with Simon had his memories back, he couldn't help but feel that Asmodeus is still behind him._

_"Yeah." Simon swallowed his nervousness to answer clearly._

_"Basically after our whole trip from Hell, Alec has been acting strange ,even more strange than usual. He seems more depressed over his breakup even if he seemed to be nicely moving on throughout our adventure." Isabelle said sadly. "He started to eat even less, and he wouldn't even talk. He wasn't the caring kind brother I once knew."_

_"Isabelle…"Simon wrapped his arms around her._

_Her eyes didn't fall any tears. She was far too strong to cry, but she was numb and empty. She only kept looking down at her hands, refusing to look at her boyfriend. _

_"I'm not even sure if he's my brother anymore."_

_She finished honestly._

* * *

_The lightning still blazed through the windows, as Isabelle walked forward. She wasn't really sure if she hated or wanted the lightning. The hallway was pitch-black so the lightning gave Isabelle some light, but the lightning gave her frights when it would flash at random moments._

_Isabelle roamed froward, trying to look for her room. Usually she knew the institute in the back of her but now it was pitch black and she couldn't see, also Church was no longer here to guide her. _

_Regret washed over her as she continued to hunt for her room, she knew she shouldn't have snuck out of home so late. Normally, she had no regrets because she was a very rebellious person, but this time she didn't snuck out because of her parents but because of her brother. She couldn't believe she wanted to be separated from him for so long._

_She remembered telling Simon all about Alec, how she spoke in hush whispers and gave blank looks. How her voice sounded so miserable and dark. How she would choke on her words because of her eyes trying to hold back those tears._

_'I just want my brother back…'Isabelle thought sadly._

_Alec has been depressed for so long, He always gave her broken empty looks. He wouldn't leave his room unless someone would force him too. He was so skinny because he wouldn't eat, and every night Isabelle would hear his screams from his inevitable nightmares. She knew-._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she paused her feet in front of a familiar door. It was tall and oak like the other doors of the institute, but she knew this wasn't her door. Her room had the same door but the knob would've been gold instead of the deep bronze in front of her. _

_It was Alec's room._

_Isabelle didn't know that she was unconsciously roaming to her older brother's bedroom. It was like her feet had a mind of her own, but she really was quite worried for him. But she knew this was going to be like those other 'times', she would knock at the door several times and Alec would just tell her to go away. _

_But even with all those failed attempts, Isabelle wasn't going to give up. She was always hoping that one day her brother would finally heal and be his usual happy self again. She hesitantly brought her knuckles over the hard wood and gave a few knocks._

_A sound like a hammer hitting a nail came through her ears. She was waiting patiently for a voice to scream at her to 'go away', but after a few minutes no voice answered her back. In worry, she gave more frantic and loud knocks that would surely make her brother annoyed, but no answer still came._

_In panic, for the first time, she fumbled carelessly with bronze knob. She expected the door to be locked but surprisingly it was actually unlocked and the door was even slightly ajar. The door gave a long creaky sound when she pushed it slowly, as she enter Alec's room._

_The room was actually very dim but it had a few lighting from the slightly opened curtain. She could still see a few bright coloured furniture and some black outlines of the components of the bedroom. Her chest gave a large beat when she stepped forward and felt a mushy substance on her shoe._

_She looked down and her eyes widen in horror._

_Blood and guts were everywhere. On the pool of torn flesh and pulled organs, was her father, Robert. One of his eyes were pulled out, and that said organ was under her shoe. His mouth and eyes were gaped in agony as if he was going through such slow torture. His disembodied tongue was rolling off his chin, and his lower stomach was ripped. Intestines were spilling out of his lower body and some of his fingers were broken. _

_His body was laid beside Alec's bed and on the bed laid a pair of bloodied scissors._

_Isabelle was frozen in shock. Her mouth couldn't from any words and her feet seemed to be glued on the ground. Only tears were falling out of her eyes._

_"Dad…"Isabelle miserably called out for him like she was a little girl trying to call her father. "…..Daddy…. Please don't be….." Her mouth struggled to say the word but she coughed out. "…dead.."_

_She kept croaking out small whimpers and whispers. Her tears kept flowing and she seemed so frozen and weak. But her shock was stopped when she heard a noise like a choke coming from the closet._

_"Alec is that you?" She asked as she got closer, trying to stay calm. Her hand opened the old closet slowly. "Dad is…"_

_But she was interrupted with a another horror coming through her. Her eyes were wide and her voice kept choking out. "Alec…."_

_It was her brother hanging on a rope tied around his neck. His skin was as pale as a corpse and his opened eyes were blank and wide. But one of his eyes were gouged out and was hanging off his socket as the blood ran down his cheek like tears._

_"WHY?!" Isabelle dropped on her knees, crying voice wailed and cried so hard. "Alec, please don't leave me!"_

_Her head and body kept shaking in panic and horror, till Alec's eyes started to moved again, at least eye, and his hands moved to up the rope on his neck._

_Then Alec gave a small choke and his hanging eye fell out of his socket. His mouth coughed out a mixture blood and saliva as he croaked out._

_"So….r..r..y" _

* * *

"Alec."

Those words kept ringing in his head. Magnus couldn't talk or speak, he was completely frozen. Even the surroundings around him seemed to pause, Rose continued to stare guiltily down her hands while Catarina started at him with a certain knowledgeable glance.

The frozen silence shattered when Magnus's hands burst into flames.

"Ahh!" Rose shouted shocked as Magnus and her quickly jumped off the burning couch.

Catarina muttered a spell under her breath and the burning flames died down, and the couch looked unaffected by the burns. Rose hesitantly sat back down while Magnus remained standing, staring at Catarina with dead silence.

"Your reaction is worst than I thought." Catarina looked at him with cold calculating eyes.

Magnus gave the two women a hard stare. "How did you know?"

Catarina returned a pitiful look while Rose's eyes gave off more guilt and agony.

"Rose?" He asked miserably.

Rose covered her face using her hands and started to cry out tears and sobs. "I'm sorry…" She muttered in her hands.

"You went through my closest." Magnus growled in an icy calm voice. "How could you, you bitch?!"

His wife continued to cry as Catarina raised a grey hand to stop Magnus from hurting Rose even further. "Magnus that's enough." Catarina said sternly. "She only wanted to help you."

"_She only wanted to help me." _Magnus mimicked while sneering coldly. "I trusted her! You know, I had a hard time trusting people ever since…."

_Alec _

He paused when he remembered that name. His eyes grew softer and he stubbornly faced away from Catarina while crossing his arms stubbornly. He was like a spoiled child that didn't get all the new toys.

"Magnus…"Catarina looked worriedly at him.

"What does my ex-boyfriend have to do with this anyway?" Magnus stubbornly hid the truth. He tried to look convincing and relaxed but with Catarina's disapointed look, he knew he failed. "He's been dead for about….two hundred years." He lied through his teeth.

Catarina looked unconvinced. "Magnus, let me tell you a story….."

"Let me guess it's about Alec." Magnus muckily growled.

As Rose continued to stay silent and Magnus continued to be furious, Catarina told them a daunting tale.

"It all started when I worked for the Mental Asylum of the Insane. I worked there as a therapist and I was quite horrified of their 'treatments'." She air quoted. "I was about to quit, but one certain patient made me stay. It was Alec. I was quite shocked when he was issued as a patient because he seemed quite sane and nice when he was dating Magnus. But then when I read his file…well."

She gave Magnus an old folder containing papers. Magnus took it hesitantly and opened the folder slowly to find Alec's profile. There was a clipping of multiple pictures, some were him normally glancing at the camera and some where him in a strait jacket. There was multiple files but he read only one. It read:

**Name: Alexander Gideon Lightwood**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'9**

**Reason for Entrance: Depression. Hallucinations. Nightmares. Gouged his own eye out. Brutally murdered his own father. Tried to hang himself. Sent here by Clave.**

**Treatments: Shocks. Pills. Drowning. Torture. Drugs. Surgery. etc.**

Magnus couldn't continue to read anymore and looked up from the file horrified.

"He was quite an insane boy. At first he just seemed to be suffering from nightmares and depression but it soon got worse.." Catarina explained. "He started to torture small animals then other patients and even doctors. His own signature kill was gouging someone's eye out. I watched him laugh and laugh at the screams of his victims. Till one day, I became one of his victims."

She paused as her fingers started to shake over her tea, that a very drops of liquid fell. But even with her terrified eyes, her voice stayed calm as she continued on the story. "One day, I was just checking hallways then he drugged me. When I woke up, my hands were tied and he was filling a bathtub with so many different chemicals. He kept mocking me about my skin and telling me it wasn't bright enough. He…" She paused for a while.

"Drown you?" Rose hesitantly continued.

Catarina gave her a sad smile. "Yes, the chemicals kept sipping in my skin. It was so painful and stinging. I was practically crying underwater. When he pulled me out ,my skin was painfully stinging into dark grey, he told me I looked better that way and was about to stab my eye with my own pen, but luckily a guard found us and I was saved."

Magnus took in Catarina's story slowly then he asked. "Then what happened?"

"I…" Catarina's eyes averted like she was hiding a certain subject, but she muttered. "I quit my job then the whole asylum burned down to ashes. No one survived."

The warlock gave the story-teller a look, then asked. "Did he have a pentagram in his eye?"

"What pentagram?"

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for updating so late. Schoo has been stressful and I'll have final exams next week. But I worked hard on this chapter so hopefully you like. I know it lacks some elements but please give me some constructive criticism I'll love that. Also please review!**

**Guest:**

**UM WHAT OK WHAT JUST HAPPENED ALEC IS NOT DEAD NOPE HE IS STILL IN THE MONSTER SOMEWHERE!:,(**

**Well, you'll never know. ;)**


	10. A Lovely Gift

** Chapter 10: A Lovely Gift**

* * *

Magnus' stared at Catarina for a few seconds wondering if she was lying or not. Her eyebrows gave a straight arch and her lips were pursued. Her grey arms were crossed on her chest and her eyes were dead hard serious. She was still analysing him as if he was a ticking time bomb that could explode at any time.

"I've been studying about a 'demonic infection'." Magnus half-lied through his teeth, making Catarina's eyes widened in interest. "I actually found some weird creatures with pentagrams in their eyes. Those creatures acted very strangely and violently. So vicious and ruthless that they'll even eat their own kind."

Rose's mouth gave a slight frown and her grey eyes watched him closely. "Magnus….where did you find these 'creatures'?"

"Doesn't matter." Magnus answered coldly keeping his eyes on the grey-skinned warlock. "If you're right about Alec's 'condition' in that asylum, he possibly could've been infected."

Catarina's eyes scanned him even more, and her head shook in disappointment as some of her white stands feel out of it's knot. "Isn't it more of a possibility that the boy was simple mentally ill? Magnus, even if, the symptoms of this so called 'pentagram' is similar to Alec's, that boy was never even seen with any pentagram or demonic worship. He just seemed like an insane traumatised Shadowhunter. Can't you simply accept that Alec has gone crazy and died because of it?"

He clenched his teeth trying to contain his upcoming growl. His fists were shaking in anger. How dare she insult Alec? Even if he was crazy now, deep down, Magnus knew that Alec would never turn so dark, it just seemed too impossible. "Perhaps your observation has more probability, but I knew Alec the most." He drawled with pride.

In a hard tap, Catarina set her teacup on it's saucer. Her fingers shook making some of the hot liquid spill on her palm, Magnus raised his chin preparing himself for an outburst. "Magnus…." She stuttered at first.

Standing up, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shouted on his chin. "Don't you get it?! Alec's dead! It wouldn't matter if he was infected with this demon disease or was just simply insane! All I know is that you should stop obsessing over your dead ex!"

"Obsess?" Magnus growled grabbing her thin wrist, squeezing it tightly hoping to break her bones. His eyes were glaring daggers at her as Catarina glared at him back.

"Guys please stop!" Rose screamed, franticly pushing each of her companions' shoulders away but they refused to budge.

"Yeah, obsessed." Catarina gritted her teeth, as small sparks of magic started blazing on her free hand. "You've been ignoring Rose ever since Alec came back on your head. Have you ever thought that you've been selfish and ignorant towards her?! She has been suffering so much and she has kept it quiet for you! She even tried to help you even if you consider a dead ex more important than her!"

"Catarina.." Rose hushed her. "Magnus…please…"

His eyes softened at Catarina's statement and he slowly loosen his grip around her grey wrist. Guilt and pain started to grip his heart as he swayed his glance to Rose who held a pleading innocent face with tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Perhaps he was being selfish towards her, even if she was so kind and loving, but why does his heart still belong to Alec?

Sparks of electricity still pulsed in Catarina's free hand like threads of blue lightning wrapping around her fingers. Both Rose's and Magnus' eyes widened at her magic, Rose shouted at her to calm down while Magnus shut his eyes preparing for a huge shock.

Thankfully, Magnus felt the strong magical aura around Catarina weaken. He slowly opened his eyes and the threads of lightning died down while Catarina's eyes seemed distant and unmovable. Her grip on his shirt weakened as Magnus slowly drew away from her, staring at her gaped mouth.

She stood frozen for a few seconds, just staring up the ceiling, till she just broke and run away from the scene. Rose and Magnus exchanged confused looks before going after their friend.

* * *

The duo stopped behind Catarina ,who stood on the entrance of the front yard, with her hands wide opening as a blue mist erupted from her fingers and swirled around the fence area. Magnus looked over right shoulder and his eyes widen.

Beyond the fence were three goblins crouching around a dead dear. The dead animal's legs were in weird angles and it's body was being ripped apart by sharp teeth. Bits of messy flesh and blood spilled from the goblins' mouths and one had bitten off the dear's full head.

The skull was thrown just a few feet away from them as Magnus could feel Rose's fingers wrapping around his upper arm in fear. He was also shaking in fear and horror as a goblin chewed on a leg.

"This forest is usually packed with demons." Catarina explained as she swayed her hands in large gesture making the blue mist spread over the house like a dome. "I usually put up a magical barrier to keep them out. But today…somehow…it broke.."

"Can you fix it?" Rose asked worriedly.

Catarina slight lowered her eyes. "Maybe…but it won't be as strong as the old one."

Rose drew in a worried breath tightening her hold around Magnus's upper arm. Magnus, still staring blankly at those monsters, was still shaking with his eyes still wide. Images blurred in his mind of how Alec killed those monster brutally with Jem's cane, how he used the walking stick as a sword slashing everyone in his path, how he stood on the pile of blood and corpses looking like the devil himself, how each body was slain so brutally, and how he starved each and every one of them so he could laugh as they pathetically ate their own family.

Scenes of Rose and Catarina entered his mind, of how they could be eaten slowly, of how teeth would enter their bodies as they beg for mercy. Magnus shook himself from the horror and couldn't bare to see them eaten alive. He also couldn't imagine them killing theses beasts with their own bare hands, killing them so brutally and harshly. He couldn't bring them to do that for him.

They'll regret killing all the beasts no matter how wild they are, just like how he was horrified when Alec massacred them all even if it was necessary because he would have been slaughtered.

"Wait…." Magnus announced. The two women gave their attention to him as the goblins were almost done with their meal. "Magic won't affect them."

"What?" Rose gasped.

"Are you sure?" Catarina asked disbelievingly.

"Remember what I said about the demon infection and pentagram." Magnus kept his eyes on the goblins as they devoured the dear's final two legs.

The two women nodded.

"Well those things are not demons. They're only demon infected and even if they're only infected, they're somehow unaffected by magic. Look at their eyes." Magnus pointed at the beasts.

They both followed Magnus's finger, spotting the bright red pentagrams glowing on the goblin's black eyes.

Catarina faced him. Her mouth giving a small frown. "So, you're saying, anything we do is useless?"

Magnus pulled his arm away from Rose's grabbing hands as Catarina lowered her hands making the blue mist disappear "I'll handle them. You and Rose should go back inside."

"What?! No! You'll get killed." Rose screamed.

Magnus kissed her forehead and looked at Catarina. "I know a way to kill them. Just go inside. It'll be fine."

Catarina sighed but agreed. She dragged a reluctant Rose back to the house. Once Magnus could hear the door closing behind him, the goblins finished eating their meal.

The goblins looked at him with such hunger ready to slaughter him for food. Magnus grabbed a nearby long shovel and raised it.

* * *

Rose was frantically struggling against Catarina's hard grip as she was dragged towards the house. Magnus was going to die she thought worriedly, reaching our her hand trying to reach for him but Catarina pulled her in the living room and closed the door.

When she was finally free from Catarina, she glared at the other woman. "How could you leave Magnus with those….those…things?!" She clutched the other woman's wrist tightly as Catarina struggled against her hard grip. "He could get killed. You know that he can be so stupid! He could be-."

"Rose, shut up!" Catarina broke her off in a rather loud voice. Rose loosen her grip in shock and Catarina drew away from her. "I think that Magnus does really know what he's doing!"

"I know you may trust Magnus but this is something we all have never seen or hear about."

"Perhaps, but don't you think he's hiding something?" Catarina grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at her eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I'm not that dumb."

"Well, maybe he's hiding about those damn goblins and that demonic infection thing."

"Catarina, we already know he's been studying about it…"

To Rose's surprise, Catarina pushed her away quite softly and muttered. "Maybe…"

Without another word, Catarina rushed up the staircase. Rose quickly followed the other woman as she kept quiet. They both walked over the wooden steps as Rose marvelled at the hanged frames beside them. She saw a photo of a black and white couple holdings hands and a coloured photo of Catarina, when she was still blue, and a purple skinned warlock.

When they reached the second floor, Catarina lead her to Magnus's room. They stood in front of a usual guest room with blue powdered walls and a small single bed sitting beside a closet. Rose frown when she glanced around. She knew that Magnus didn't want to share a room in their stay.

Catarina rushed towards the closet and opened it. She started looking through the contents as Rose only stared at the prying woman. In the back of Rose's mind she wanted to stop Catarina but she was also tempted to find out what Magnus was hiding.

A handbag designed with pink glitters was in Catarina's grip and she shoved it to Rose.

"Is this yours?" Catarina asked. "Magnus may be flamboyant but even he can't use a girly handbag like this."

Rose analysed the bag and lowered her eyebrows. "No, I never owned this one. I once saw it in the attic at home but Magnus tells me that he'll use this only when he needed to hide something important because it only opened with a specific spell."

"Can you open it then?"

The redhead nodded as her green hands started sparking. Rose would've normally protested but now she knew that Magnus won't tell her anything no matter how long she waited. In her last enchantment, the bag's lock clicked and Catarina grabbed the bag from her.

She opened and picked up a small stack of old papers. Rose peaked over Catarina's shoulder and scanned the paper. They were old with yellow staining it's edges. Sketches of those creatures were drawn everywhere and runes that she could never recognise were scrolled on the spaces.

"I knew it!" Catarina sneered crumpling the sketches in a tight hold. "He was going crazy."

"Catarina, didn't he say he was studying them? Maybe those are just the notes of his researches…" Rose rambled.

Catarina gave her a pitiful look. "Rose, I know you love and trust Magnus but if you look closely, these can't be just researches. The runes here are not the Shadowhunter ones and they look so ancient that I doubt anyone can read it."

'What are you trying to say?" Rose gasped.

"I'm saying that maybe Magnus found these papers and started experimenting on his ex. When Magnus broke up with Alec, he had gotten crazy and was sent to the asylum. Because of Alec's first failed experiment, Magnus has done it on other creatures and possibly succeeded. Now the experiments who he had abandoned tracked him down and wants to kill him."

Rose lowered her eyes. "That sounds impossible. You're overreacting."

"At least I'm not the one keeping too much secrets."

* * *

Magnus smashed the last goblin's head as the skull itself crumbled and blood and organs flowed out of it's mouth. He cringed at the three corpses, he left on the forest ground. Dropping the shovel, he huffed and wiped off the blood in his hands.

He knew he looked like a murderer with blood staining his clothes and his hands taking away lives in such a brutal way. He thought for a second that is this what Alec wanted? For him to be as insane and crazy as the former shadowhunter himself.

The warlock sighed and entered the house again, ignoring the blood dripping off his fingers and staining Catarina's carpet. He roamed through the living room and entered the kitchen where he washed his hands over the sink and dried it with a small dish towel.

The moonlight seeped through a nearby window as Magnus left the room pitch black. He knew he could still see through the dark because of his cat-like eyes. It was one of the good things about his devil's mark but even so thinking about his freaky eyes made him see painful flashes of old memories like how his mother hanged herself or how his stepfather tried to drown him in a river.

He paused once he reached the top of the staircase leading to the second floor. A weird feeling came on to his right pocket as his hand reached inside it and grabbed the blue lily, Alec had given him. Unlike the new 'gifts', the blue lily was always kept safe with Magnus because he felt that maybe it had such great importance in the 'game' than the other presents.

Even being in his pocket for so long, the flower still looked fresh and beautiful. It's petals still brilliant blue and it's fragrance still strong. Magnus wondered on how the lily still stayed alive, because he never even bothered to water it. The plant basically defied the laws of the universe.

Now Magnus could sense some sort of weird feeling flowing through the plant like some sort of message going through him.

His feet seemed to move by itself towards the second staircase leading to the attic.

The attic is empty and cold, Magnus noticed when he reached the top of the staircase. A large window was wide open making all the cold air flow in and the floorboard were old and slightly cracking when he would step too hard. Slowly he carefully moved forward and paused when he saw a familiar figure leaning beside the window.

Alec stood there. His one sapphire eye shining in the dark while the other hidden within his long bangs. His mouth titled in a crooked smile as his hand extended towards Magnus. Crimson caked his hands and chest as his eye seemed to give a sadistic glint. His arm swayed forward and his palm bloomed open showing off a red heart, as in the literal organ with it's arteries and veins.

Magnus gave a small yelp in horror refusing to take his eyes off the dead heart.

"Seems you have literally stolen my heart, Mags." Alec's laughter echoed throughout the dark creaky attic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I've actually been working on a whole story outline so I could easily update faster. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and I've decided to work on this story first since I already made a whole story outline for this. **


	11. The Game

**Chapter 11: The Game**

* * *

_The institute was surprisingly quite bright on the inside, even if it seemed so dark on the outside. The windows were wide open shining with sunlight and the bulbs were lit brightly. A patterned carpet rubbed against Magnus' boots as he strolled towards the hallway._

_It obviously wasn't the first time, Magnus was in the institute. He could recognise the familiar runes carved at every corner and the ceiling painted with angels soaring through the clouds. The warlock should've felt neutral but instead a new pulse of excitement and adrenaline coursing through him. _

_His fingers graced over the drawn rune on his upper arm. The way the ink was drawn by Alec's stele was still engraved on his skin. It was like a surge of empowerment flowing through his body. A connection forming between them. The deep blue sky watching over them as Alec was finally done with the rune and the shadowhunter's mouth met his. The armies of both Downworld and the Clave gaped at them-hell even Magnus's eyes were wide with shock but the love and warmth of the boy's kiss fuelled Magnus with happiness._

_Magnus was finally Alec's official boyfriend. Not just a random fling. Not just some dirty little secret, but finally a serious lover who you introduce to your parents and who you want to spend the rest of your life with._

_A sound of swords clashing drew Magnus to the wide opened door at his right. His eyes peaked into the room. Weapons hung around the metal walls as Isabelle and Jace sparred with their blades drawn. The two warriors were in a deadly and graceful dance, their cutlasses touching ever so slightly while their bodies moved so quick and natural. _

_Clary and Simon sat on a nearby bench with their eyes trailed on their respective partners. Clary's green eyes were bright and filled with wonder as her fingers swirled and glided, like she was conjuring up an image from the pads of her sliding fingers. Beside her was Simon who's eyes were too small to identify because of the large glasses sitting on the crook of his nose. Magnus had always wondered why the vampire needed those spectacles even if he had perfect vision. _

_Soft hums escaped from the warlock's lips trying to gain the shadowhunters' attention but the group remained unnoticed. Magic surged on the tips of the warlock's fingers. His eyes glowed in gold as small blue sparks flowed around his joints. _

_Simon fell on his front in a split second. Magnus had to hold off his laughter as the trio of shadowhunters paused on their tasks and stared at the vampire with confusion. Jace was the first to react by howling laughter while Isabelle only stare with disappointment and Clary bowed down to help him up._

_"Mags, you're here!" Isabelle squealed when she finally saw the warlock leaning on the doorway._

_Magnus casually entered the room with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Always a charmer, Isabelle."_

_"Yeah,Izzy. Go have nice talk with the guy who used magic to trip me." Simon mocked annoyed, as he stood up and brushed off dust from his clothes._

_"But Stan, you look so nice kissing the ground." Magnus tease while he gave a small grin making Simon growl._

_Jace howled in even more laughter as he coughed out. "Sparkles is so right, bloodsucker."_

_Clary sneered at all their hysterias. "Stop laughing at him. He just tripped because of Magnus' stupid spells."_

_"I assure my spells are not stupid, Clarissa." Magnus said offended,_

_"Awwww, come on Clary." Jace whined with his lips pursed trying to look cute and innocent. His eyes were intentionally widened as a frowning Clary looked away from him. "Don't you think it's just a little bit funny?"_

_"No, it's not." Clary scowled as she crossed her pale arms. Her green eyes gleaming so intense like she was a firework ready to burst at any moment. Isabelle patted the other girl's shoulder to calm her._

_Magnus snickered at her frown. "Come on darling, you have to think it's a bit funny. After all, even if he's a vampire he can still fall on thin air."_

_Surprisingly, it wasn't the hot tempered redhead that cracked but the usually calm nerd who's fists tightened and mouth growled out showing off long needle like fangs. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Simon screamed. _

_Magnus remained unfazed and even yawned. "I guess that saying about how the quiet ones are always the loudest are true."_

_"You…" Simon started to growled._

_"Guys, are you alright? I heard Simon screaming." A voice broke him off. Magnus turned and saw Alec entering the training room. A long dagger was in his pale hand as his hair was dripping drops of water from probably a shower. His blue eyes held a certain protective fire but it died down when he saw that his friends are fine. He slowly strapped his dagger in his belt and sighed. _

_"Please don't make me panic like that again." Alec rambled awkwardly as he scratched his hair attempting to brush off the water. Magnus smiled. He really did admire sometimes on how Alec had so much care and love for his siblings and friends. "Oh….. Magnus you're here."_

_Magnus gave a flirty wink making Alec go slightly red. "Of course, sweetie. I would never forget a date."_

_"Sweetie?" Jace scoffed._

_As much as Magnus loved Alec's embarrassed face, tormenting him was Magnus' job no one else. The warlock quickly grabbed Alec's upper arm. He flashed a smirk at both his boyfriend and the others. "See you later, peasants." He waved off before dragging his boyfriend out off the training room. Alec was slightly struggling but he shrugged and decided to play along. _

_Once they reached the outside of the Institute, Magnus released his grip on his boyfriend. Alec staggered away while holding his now free arm while panting. "What's with the rush?"_

_"They'll tease you, darling, and that's my job." Magnus smirked and wrapped an arm around the shadowhunter. Magnus lowered his head and whispered hotly in Alec's ear. "We better go. We're being watched."_

_Magnus pointed somewhere at the top of the institute. Alec followed his finger, and found Jace and Isabelle watching from the balcony attached at the third floor. Jace and Isabelle immediately scrambled back in laughing when Alec glared at his siblings._

_Magnus gave a soft chuckle and tightened his grip around Alec. He pulled his boyfriend away from institute and they both walked towards the sidewalk. Magnus smiled at the warm sunlight washing over them. He loved the spring. The trees were all freshly green, and flower of every kind bloom at every small patch of dirt. _

_They entered in Central Park. Magnus sat on a nearby bench enjoying the perfect scenery while Alec sat down on a field._

_It was quite a quick blur on what happened next with Magnus. He remembered teasing Alec and laughing as they both played with the flower crown Alec made._

_"Now all the flowers are dead." _

_Magnus paused his eyes wide as he stared down with a gaped mouth. Alec's eyebrow drew in closer in worry as the shadowhunter asked. "Magnus are you okay? Did I say anything wrong?"_

_Magnus pauses a little. "Yeah, I just never thought you could say that about….flowers out of all things."_

_Alec giggles. "I'm a shadowhunter. I kill demons for a living. Surely I can joke about flower being dead." He stood and walked back to the bench. _

_"You didn't sound so funny to me…." Magnus muttered when he left._

_Magnus decided to let go of that weird incident and followed Alec. The couple strolled around the park feeding some pigeons and looking over at ponds. They stopped in front of a tall bronze fountain with a statue of a woman holding a jar that poured water into the base. _

_Alec's eyes wandered around as he spotted a couple of mundane throwing coins towards the pool. "Magnus, why are people throwing money in the fountain? Do mundanes really love to waste money?" _

_"Alexander. Alexander." Magnus laughs and pats him lovingly on the head. "They are not wasting money. You see, mundanes have this stupid belief that if you throw a coin into the fountain, your wish will come true."_

_"Mundane have the weirdest thoughts." Alec says._

_As Alec continued to watch over the mundanes, Magnus spotted a small flower stand near a tree. The seller was drowsing off, probably from boringness. The vendor was so asleep that a little girl managed to grabbed a rose from his stand. A bouquet of blue lilies caught Magnus's eyes. They were blue like bottle glass. Almost like Alec's eyes. "Why don't you make a wish Alexander?" Magnus snapped a small coin in his hands and placed it on Alec's palms. _

_Alec looks at the coin strangely. "Did you steal this?"_

_"Now. Now. Let's not overthink." Magnus smiled. "First, you close your eyes…."_

_Alec complies with his orders. _

_"Next think of a wish…." Magnus slowly felt magic soared into his fingers as he felt the bouquet's wrapper on his fingers and the lilies's petals on his back. "Then throw the coin in the fountain…."_

_Alec throws it and opens his eyes. "Magnus, where are yo…"_

_"Behind you.."_

_Alec turned coming face filled with blue flowers. His eyes grew wide as he managed to mutter."…..Wow…."_

_Magnus looks offended. " 'Wow', really? I just stole this whole bouquet for you and all you say is 'wow'. I thought we had something special, biscuit."_

_Alec shook away his shock and accepted the bouquet. He held the flowers with joy as he kissed Magnus on the cheek. "Thank you, Magnus. You're the best." _

_"And the most fabulous?" There was pride laced in the warlock's voice. _

_"Don't push your luck." Alec laughed and punched his arm playfully. _

_"Anyway what did you wish for?"_

_"Secret."_

* * *

Magnus stares at the heart horrified for so long.

"Magnus, don't you like it?" Alec pouted disappointedly but his eyes shined a certain glee. "It was so hard to crack my ribcage open and I might've slice a lung or two…..but you know it's all for you."

Magnus looks at the heart full of rage because he knew that Alec's crazy affections were all an act.

"Don't you dare mock me, Alexander." Magnus growled.

Alec grinned. "Oh well…..guess I'll have to put it back…"

He put the heart in his mouth. Magnus cringed as Alec's sharp teeth munched and blood started spewing out his mouth. An ugly metallic scent spread around the room when Alec bit into his own organ even more and the crimson liquid started to fall on the ground. Magnus's eyes were wide and paralysed as he watched his ex-boyfriend devour his own heart in amusement.

In a loud gulp, Alec swallowed the whole gut and he sighed with satisfaction.

"You know, if you did accept it. I would've made you eat it too. I would've pushed it down your throat as you choked and cried…." Alec wiped the remaining blood dripping from his mouth. "You would've looked so…..ravishing…"

Magnus stays silent for while and later says. "Your 'gifts' are horrible…"

"That's the point of the game, Mags." Alec laughs still leaning on the wall. In the moonlight, his skin looked even paler and his shark-like teeth seemed to look even more terrifying. "Those gifts could be downfalls to your life or clues to survival but it really depends on how you use them…"

"All of your gifts are so far both deadly and useless!" Magnus angered at Alec's amusement in this whole situation.

"Magnus, don't you trust me?' Alec whined with his eyes enlarging as he tried to look innocent.

"No." Magnus blurted out thinking about Catarina's story.

Disappointment flashed in Alec's eye, which is the only time Magnus could actually see actual emotion in the former shadowhunter but Alec smirk again and said. "Oh Magnus….you use to be so easy to manipulate. I could just simply give you a small kiss and you would do whatever I want, even if you don't know what you're actually doing. I thought you'd be so easy to control when I gave you my heart but no…..something's change and it's that grey bitch isn't it?"

"Catarina's not a bitch.." Magnus scowled.

"Oh please, she was one of those horrible doctors…" Alec growled but then he smiled again when his only eye gleamed. "She probably told you her side of the story how about I tell you mine…." He ended his statement with a seductive tone. He paced forward slowly as Magnus back away from him.

Soon Magnus found himself backed off on a chair sitting against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked as Alec descended upon him.

"Telling a story of course." Alec whispered in his ear as he lowered himself and sat on his lap.

Magnus gulped, normally he would've been grinning and wrapping Alec's waist and hug him closer. He was reminded of New York when Alec and him would sit on the couch in his apartment and just watch movies together. It was quite a bittersweet feeling swelling in his heart.

"Why?" Magnus slightly yelped when Alec started caressing his cheek.

"You deserve a reward…"

"Yeah…" Magnus sucked in a heavy breath when Alec's face was so close.

"Is Magnus having dirty thoughts?" Alec cooed. "Cause sadly, sex is too boring. Honestly, I prefer the intercourse with more…_'excitement'_."

In that one moment, Magnus flash a grin while gaining back his confidence. "Sorry darling, I'm married. I don't cheat."

Alec laughed humourlessly. "Funny, Magnus. But I'm not here to feed you with _sentiment_, I'm here to tell you a story."

Magnus shifted slightly uncomfortable as Alec grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the blue-eyed boy.

"It all started when my daddy dear was getting too annoying. I hated him so much. He secretly was always ashamed of me and I knew. Every time he would stare at me with disappointment in his eyes, I wanted to rip him apart. So I did." Alec's smile gone wider as he gripped Magnus's chin even harder.

"That first murder was so fun. For a proud man, my father was. He was a great pleader as he begged for mercy. He even begged for death!" Alec let out an amused howl. "Guess I might've made his torture too slow. But I couldn't help it, I was just so angry. He got what he deserved!"

"Alexander just because he didn't like you…"

"Hush." Alec blocked his mouth with a finger. "I'm telling the story. After I was done, he was still begging me to kill me as he bled slowly to his death. I just kept laughing and well….I got curious what was it really like to experience pain…not mental pain but physical pain. So I held a knife and stabbed my eye out!" He giggled happily.

Magnus's eyes widen.

"The pain felt so nice. Better than heartbreak…" Alec slightly squirmed in his lap. "I kept tasting the delicious salty blood falling from my socket. It was just so good. I just wanted more and more pain. It was such a beautiful feeling to be so distracted and in awe. So I…."

"Hanged myself?" Magnus finished.

"Yes, the feeling of the rope around neck as it tightened just felt so hilarious! I wanted it to constrict my breath even further as I would choke with saliva and cough out blood. What a satisfied feeling that would be?!" Alec smiled in glee. "But too bad, Isabelle came and found me. She freed me. So stupid."

"She saved your life." Magnus protested

"Well it would've been fun being dead." Alec giggled as his fingers stroked Magnus's chin. "Besides death would've been much better than what happened next. The Clave deemed I was too 'ill' so I was sent to a scary little asylum in Canada. Away from my _loving _family. In that hospital, I was beaten and experimented on. I hated how the doctors would treat me like a wild animal. But who knows maybe I am one? Don't you think so too, Magnus?"

Magnus looked down silent.

"That's what I thought." Alec continued. "Anyway, one night my master came in my dreams. He would grant my every wish. He would unlock my prison cell and lead me to those horrible doctors. I would murder so many people every night. Hear their pretty screams as I would rip out their eyes and smash their bones slowly and painfully. And it's all because of my master that I could bath in blood everyday.."

"And who is this master?" Magnus whispered hotly against Alec's cold lips.

A cold smile spread across the boy's lips showing off the row of sharp teeth making him look like a beast ready to pounce and devourer Magnus alive. Alec dug his free hand onto Magnus's shoulder and leaned into his ear. His breath cold and sharp as he whispered "Your father."

It was like thousands of knives hitting his chest. Rage fuelled in the warlock as he gripped the younger boy's shoulder and attempted to push him away but Alec had him still sat with no struggle.

"You! Get off me!" Magnus growled.

"Magnus. Magnus. Why so bad?" Alec sang. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah, one of my father's stupid bitches." Magnus mocked. "I'm sure you'd rather go play this 'game' with your master!"

"I would but….he's not as pretty as you nor as fun or as charming…"

Magnus's eyes softened for a few seconds. For a minute there, he was actually touched by those fake compliments but then an ugly sneer formed on his mouth again. "Yeah right…" He chewed sarcastically.

"But Magnus I do really want those bright eyes of yours, after all that is my reward in the end." Alec whined bringing his face closer to Magnus.

"What do I get if I win then?" Magnus growled. "Not dying…"

"You should pretty grateful for that price.."

"Then what's the point, I've lived for more than 1000 years. I'm not afraid of death anymore, Alexander. Even the most painful and slowest ones."

No shock came on Alec, instead he gave an even wider smile that touched his eyes. "You think I wouldn't know that Magnus. I'm not as dumb as my old self." The warlock frowned at his insult. "Even if I offered you my dead body, you wouldn't want that like the others so I'll give you a better reward. A cure."

Magnus stayed silent but a small gasp escaped from his lips.

"You see, Magnus…" Alec moaned in his ear as fingers gently stroke his cheek."All you have to do is win the game and I'll be back to 'normal'. The rules are simple all you have to do is try to find a cure for me while I try my best to your life as miserable as possible."

"How do we win?"

"Easy. You win if you find a cure, and I win if you give up." Alec smirked. "Your reward is my old self and my reward is your pretty eyeballs. Deal?"

It was like Magnus was in a trance. His deep desire for wanting his Alec over took him and he said. "Deal."

Magnus expected a handshake or maybe just a simple kiss on the cheek, but what happened next was quite a big blur. Alec drew himself away from his ear and stared at him. His smile looking so predatory and scary. His only visible eye had an unsettling gleam. The former shadowhunter looked like a beast ready to devour him.

The killer lowered themselves and their lips met. Magnus should've felt happy and warm with Alec's kisses. He was should've been reminded of those loving kisses him and Alec would share, but this kiss was nothing like the old times.

It was sloppy and dirty. It didn't feel like a kiss at all. More like devouring someone's mouth. Magnus felt shocks of panic and fear as Alec's sharp teeth graced over his lip. Magnus held back his tongue as Alec's teeth explored. It was like Alec was trying to aggravate him, to make him as vicious and devouring towards the other boy, but the warlock didn't comply.

But Magnus did his best, he pressed against Alec's lips with warmth. The warlock wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter's waist and tied them together.

Once their lips were apart, string of saliva fell out their mouths. The warlock just felt filthy and violated. He couldn't believe Alec wanted to feel so devoured and horrified like him right now. Alec was insane. He was a sadistic masochistic psycho.

He stared into his blue eye wondering what has happened to him.

"That kiss was quite boring." Alec drawled. "But whatever the game is on."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hopefully you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I can update next month because I might be participating in Nanowrimo. It's my first time. Anyway hopefully you like this chapter and I'm not if it's good enough cause this was only the first draft. **


	12. Suspicious Tongues

**Chapter 12: Suspicious Tongues**

* * *

It was the crack of dawn when Rose woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she dragged herself out of bed and puts on a fluffy pink robe to cover her pyjamas. Today, she felt particularly active and she quickly tied her hair in a high bun. She immediately went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

After last night's incident, she felt a strange pity towards Magnus. She and Catarina had snuck in Magnus's room and stolen some important documents. Catarina had decided to keep those papers and hid them from Magnus when he finally came back home. Oddly, Magnus came back from the attic not from outside which made Catarina even more suspicious.

But Rose couldn't make herself despise Magnus, like Catarina, all she did was lower her eyes when Magnus staggered down the stairs. His eyes were sad and broken, and his mouth was only in a thin line as he dragged himself away from her and Catarina. He ignored the both of them in silence and simply shut the door in front of them.

Catarina may have scowled and complain about his behaviour but Rose only felt sorrow and pity for him. Magnus was no longer the joyful confident man she married. He was only broken and stressed. She couldn't face him knowing that she may have caused him more sadness.

It seemed like a long time ago when Magnus smiled as if there was nothing wrong with the world. His eyes shined with wonder yet wisdom. When she first met that man, she thought he was arrogant and annoying because of his liking of parties and weird jokes. But once she got to know him, she realised that he was actually very wise and kind. He loved to help others and had some sort of chivalry.

Rose frowned when she thought more and more on Magnus's behaviour but it was not only Magnus in her mind but also their whole marriage. Was their marriage really working out? Do they still love each other? Can they still make this work?

She knew their whole relationship was falling apart. From lie to lie. Secret to secret. Slowly they were both falling apart and as Rose noticed they both allowed their marriage to be ripped in pieces. They were both in denial and were too stubborn to deal with their problems.

No, they were not in denial. It was more like they were afraid.

Because Rose knew, that they was a third party. A third person finding every flaw. Every mistake and expanding them. Some sort of mastermind who was as cruel as the devil himself, who was scarier then anyone they ever encountered because Rose didn't even know if that third party exists.

There couldn't really be someone out there who would want to tore their relationship. Rose and Magnus may have many enemies but she was sure every one of them would rather see their heads chopped off quickly than see their relationship fall apart because they literally have no care for their marriage.

"Hey Rose, how are-?" A familiar voice paused and yelped. "The food is burning."

Rose immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the pan where pieces of bacon were charred black and smoke literally flowed around the kitchen. The warlock quickly shut off the flames and threw the burned bacon in the garbage can. Catarina's hand sparked blue and all the smoked seemed to just blow away towards the window.

"Rose, are you alright?" Catarina marched towards her and lifted up her arm which were slightly blistered and burned. "You're hurt."

"Sorry." Rose dropped her eyes and let Catarina heal her. The green-skinned warlock felt a slight tingly feeling as Catarina's magic enter her veins.

As her burns started to cool, Catarina gazed up her face. "What's wrong? You're usually the master chef here."

"I'm sorry." She sighed again.

"You did nothing wrong." The other female shrugged when she was finally done healing Rose's arms. "You're upset and I get it."

Rose stared at Catarina for a while knowing that they both had a certain understanding towards each other. It wasn't only Rose's marriage with Magnus that was falling apart but also Catarina's friendship with him. Both of the women knew it as not best to talk about it but they also knew that they needed the other's support.

Catarina clicked her tongue and said. "Listen, I'll go cook breakfast today. You can go relax at the living room. Watch some TV or something."

Rose averted her eyes and added. "It's fine. I was just…" She paused to find the right word. "…distracted."

"This is about Magnus, isn't it?" The other female looked at her with worried eyes and caressed her cheek in pity.

Rose only brushed her hand away and stayed silent. "I'm worried."

"Listen Rose, you can go talk to him if you want." Catarina said. "But I warn you, he's not going to be responsive to your actions."

"Quit being so mean to Magnus. You already barged in his room and stole his stuff." Rose scowled. "Besides he's in a really tough time right now, maybe all he needs is support and some help."

"He doesn't want our help." Catarina commented coldly. "Look, you can go try to talk to your stupid unresponsive husband but don't forget I said 'I told you so'."

Rose huffed and left Catarina. She immediately raced up towards the staircase and into Magnus's room. Her husband's quarters were at the end of a long hallway towards the right. She quickly strolled towards his door once she reached the top of the staircase and knock on the hard wood.

"Magnus, are you in there?" Rose called as no answer cam back. "Magnus." She called again.

After a few minutes, a voice muffled through the door. "Go away."

"Mags, could you please let me in? I just want to talk."

"No."

Rose lowered her eyes. "Please I'm just worried. I really wanna help. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Silence was answered and Rose felt hopeful because maybe Magnus might grow to trust her again.

"No." That answer broke her heart.

The female warlock only sighed and said. "Fine." Then she left ignoring the ache in her chest.

* * *

Matthew Lovelace always loved perfect weather. From the perfect sky blue eyes with no hints of white to the shining sun descending upon him. During this type of weather, he could just do his papers on his porch as he watched over their garden. He sipped on his tea and signed some documents.

The man sighed when he put down his tea. Being an Inquisitor was quite stressful because he felt like the whole whole Shadowhunter community was on his shoulders. But even through all the sleepless nights and stressful pains, he still held himself up with pride and happiness. Lovelaces are known throughout history to be quitters but Matthew never let his blood take over him, he had climbed up to this position with blood, sweat, and tears. He had sworn to better the Shadowhunter Society and he wasn't going to give up. He was never going to quit.

"Father.." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Matthew looked down and saw his daughter Lucy standing in front of him. Her eyes were large and green as she held out her small thin arms which were stained with dirt and mud. The dress she wore was made of soft pink silk and lace that Matthew remembered buying her in a shop. He cringed when he saw the clothing was stained much worse than her arms because that dress was quite expensive, but he soften his eyes when he saw her tiny hand hold out a pile of white roses.

"Lucy, what is it?" He smiled warmly as he brought his hand over her blonde messy hair and brushed off a leaf.

The little girl smiled back and placed the roses on his lap. They felt soft on his skin and he noticed that he could't find a single thorn on the flowers stem. His eyes lowered when Lucy hands were finally naked and he could see the tiny cuts and blood on her fingers. "For you.."

"Thank you." Matthew panted her head as she stared at him with those big eyes. For a child, she didn't really talk much. She was always quiet and closed-off. She didn't get along with other kids and she would always rather just play by herself in the gardens.

The inquisitor sighed knowing that one day his precious little girl had to gain confidence and start talking to others, but now she was very young. Only a tiny of age of five, she didn't even receive her marks. Her skin was pale and flawless unless you count the cuts on her fingers which she had gained from picking flowers.

"Sweetie, you should go back inside. Mama will clean you up." Matthew explained slowly.

Lucy shook her head and replied. "Still want to play. I saw some lilies that mother might like."

The man sighed. "Fine but once you're done, please go back to your mother okay?"

"Okay."

Lucy left immediately after her statement and Matthew had a soft smile as he pluck the roses from his lap and place it on the table. Lucy was really a smart girl. She knew that Matthew's favourite colour was white because he would always wear a single white tie in his black suit even if he was in gear fighting demons he would always place a single band of ivory just to soothe his senses. He never really knew why he found the color satisfying. Maybe it was because it was the colour of purity.

Matthew shook his head to stop his wandering thoughts. He dropped his eyes back to his papers and continued on his work. His hands started to write different paragraphs and signatures as sweat dripped on his forehead. He paused and wiped it off knowing more and more stress were building up.

Deciding to take a break, he pushed himself away from his desk and glided back to the inside of his mansion. His home was huge and made of marble. It had greek columns and statues because of his love for Greek mythology. He always did have an appreciation for ancient history.

Once he entered the main hall, he found his wife frantically shouting at the maids. Her forehead dripped sweat as her arms swayed in different directions.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" She hissed as the maid cringed at her growls.

"Miss, please calm down." A ginger haired maid said.

Matthew appeared beside his wife and said. "She's right, Lilian. Being rude to our servants is not going to lead you anywhere."

Lilian gasped at first from shock then her eyes soften and she glanced at the maids. "I'm sorry for being rude."

The maid only smiled back kindly. "It's alright, miss. I know your worried for little Lucy."

"Wait, what happened to Lucy?" Matthew immediately asked quite worried as his eyes grew wide.

Lilian sighed, her eyes lowering as her long eyelashes touched her cheek. "Missing. We couldn't find her for three."

Matthew scratch his hair in frustration. He didn't know he had been working for such long hours but time does tend to seem fast when you work too hard. "I saw her at the gardens earlier."

"I already sent the maids there and they couldn't find her."

"She did say she wanted to go to that lilies.." Matthew informed as he held his wife's hand and squeezed it to help her calm down.

Lilian sighed. Her hand wiping over her sweaty bangs as she leaned on to Matthew. "Try to find her in the lily patch. It's in the far right corner of our gardens." She ordered to the maids.

The servant immediately scrambled out of the house. Matthew gave Lilian an embrace as she breath in to his chest. Even with her cold and calm eyes, her body shook with fear and panic. He brushed her blonde curls as he kissed her forehead.

"Enough with the sappiness." Lilian scowled and pushed him away but his grip on her waist tightened.

"You should relax more.." Matthew smiled sadly.

"But Lucy….."

As if on cue, a maid with bright red ran towards them. She shouted. "Master. Mistress. We found Lucy."

"Is she alright?" Lilian immediately asked.

The maid was hesitant and pale.

"Tell me."

"I'm sorry ma'm. But we only found her body."

* * *

When Magnus found Rose knocking again at his door, he felt a mix of shock and guilt. Shock because he didn't expect her to came back, and guilt because of how cold and rude he treated her earlier. His heart was still bleeding from Alec's words earlier, but it didn't mean he could be mean to someone who just wanted to help him.

"Magnus, may I please come in?" Rose's voice muffled through the door.

Magnus sighed and sat up from the bed. Earlier he was just lying on the sheet, staring at the cracks of the ceiling wondering if making that deal with his ex was worth it. He didn't only bring himself in danger but also the few people he had ever cared about. In his indecisiveness, the warlock decided to stay silent and wrapped the blankets around him tighter.

Rose sighed as her fist pounded on the door even lighter. Her knocks went slower as time moved forward. "Listen Magnus, I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

That statement ripped him from his hesitance. He immediately tore himself from the bed and bolted towards the door. He turned the knob and pulled revealing his wife standing in entrance. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and she wore a thick jacket. He noticed she had a backpack strapped on her shoulders and she had combat boots on ready for walking and traveling.

He didn't care if the cold air was making his bare chest shiver or if his hair was spiked in many different directed. His hands seized on Rose's wrist as he said. "Why?"

Her grey eyes lowered as she sighed. "I just needed some private time to think."

"Think about what?" Magnus demanded.

"Our marriage."

Those words made Magnus freeze. He couldn't utter any word or move any limb.

"Listen Mags, I'll just be in San Francisco for a few days or weeks. You can stay here with Catarina.." Rose frantically explained.

"Can't we talk about this like mature adults?"

Rose slowly shook her head as her mouth turned into a frown and her eyes seemed moist. "I don't think any conversation can solve our problem."

Deep down Magnus couldn't find it in himself to protest. He knew she was right. Their relationship was like toxic and any conversation would always end in arguments because Magnus hid too much secrets and Rose could be stubborn and insensitive.

"What now?" Magnus cracked out in a voice so broken.

Rose looked up as if she would kiss his frown away but instead she only hugged him and whispered in his shoulder. "We need to think and decided by ourselves. Evaluate our thoughts and calm our emotions before we could have a serious conversation. So for now…"

Her eyes were lowered and sorrowful as she let go of Magnus and removes a small gold band from her finger. She placed the ring in his outstretched palm.

"Goodbye.." Rose said as she slipped away from his grasp.

"I'm sorry.." Magnus croaked out not able to say 'I love you'.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

The corpse was still stuck in Matthew's thoughts as he was finished giving his report to Idris. Lucy didn't even look like his daughter anymore. They were only bones and torn up flesh. Red staining the grass as the only clue he had left of his daughter was a piece of pink fabric laying on the ground.

Tears still fell from his eyes as he drank more wine. Lillian refused to come out of their bedroom as he could hear her screams and wails from across the hall. A bottle of alcohol was held in his hand as he swallowed away all his problems. Still the lingering sorrow never left and he threw the wine-holder away making the bits of glass shattered everywhere.

"Master…" A brunette maid touched his shoulder slowly. "You're bleeding."

Matthew lowered his eyes and saw the shards of glass piercing his arms and legs. Crimson was starting to stain his skin but in his drunken haze he couldn't feel any sort of pain. He only felt dizzy and delirious.

"Could I please take you to the infirmary?"

The Inquisitor only laughed as more tears escaped his eyes. His mouth tasted salty and rustic while his hands gripped his arms tighter. "I don't know.." He managed to slur.

"Please come with me. Ms. Loss is already waiting for you in the infirmary."

He looked up finally staring the servant's face and said. "You mean Catarina…"

"Yes Catarina." The maid replied quickly.

"Well, help me up then…" Matthew hoisted his arms up and the maid grasped his wrist.

The pair managed to make it to the infirmary. The maid placed her master on a bed as she called for Catarina. A tall slim warlock with grey skin and white hair.

"You've been drink again." Catarina scowled as she forced him to drink a potion that healed his cuts. She took some pliers and started to pulled the shards from his skin. "I thought you stopped for Lucy."

"There is no Lucy." He drowsed off as he felt his eyes started to be moist again.

The female warlock's eyes softened as she placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything." Matthew replied. "If anyone is apologising, it should be me because I always call you to heal me."

"I don't mind after all you saved my life." Catarina said.

He sighed and brushed her hand away from his forehead. The warlock always had some sort of feeling that she had a debt to him because he saved her once from a pack of demons. After that incident, they've been friends and he always hired her for any magical job.

"Anyway, I heard about well…." The female lowered her eyes not able to continue her sentence.

"Lucy."

She nodded. "I looked at your reports and I think I may have a lead on the murderer…"

Matthew stayed silent and let Catarina continue.

"I noticed in your report that your daughter seemed like she was eaten by a demon." Catarina explained. "But the wards still seemed intact and even with your team searching they found no demon. I have a theory it could be possible that a new creature has appeared."

The warlock showed him a pile of sketches. They had drawings of weird creatures and had some symbols written all over the page. "What is this?"

"My friend, Magnus, has been researching on a certain demonic infection." Catarina said. "This creatures here are goblins that have been infected. Magic doesn't affect them, and they once broke into my house and managed to break the wards."

"How does this relate to my daughter?"

"Have you noticed that maybe it's possible that my magic is different from your wards?" Catarina said. "It could be possible that these creatures are not affected by runes and normal magic. They managed to break my wards so it's a great possibility that they could have easily pass through Idris's barriers."

"This friend of yours, Magnus you say?"

Catarina nodded.

Matthew growled out in anger. "He could be responsible for these attacks."

Catarina widened her eyes and hesitantly replied. "Possibly, but Inquisitor please don't arrest him he's a great friend."

"Fine but if he crosses out one line." Matthew said. "I will send him to court and arrest him for illegal demonic experimentation and murder."

* * *

Nicholas's home was still as dirty as ever. Every time she moved two steps, she could spots littles pecks of dirt and paper scattered on the floor. She sighed and lifted up the flashlight spotting nothing but furniture dying from abandonment. Ever since Nicholas was murdered, no one took care of his home. The locals told her that this place was cursed that even the police refused to investigate the area.

Rose sighed disappointed as another room was empty and had nothing significant. Why was she even doing this in the first place? Because she had some hope that maybe she could find the answers. Answer to why Magnus is s broken? Why was he obsessed with his ex now out of all times?

Once Rose reached the end of the hallway, she noticed a wooden door. She reached for the doorknob expecting the same disappointment to flood in her but instead as she crept closer, she could hear sounds coming from the door. She quickly opened it and found a small room. It was dirty and dusty like the rest but the only difference was that a boy was inside. A teenager to be more exact.

He stood there just watching her with a smirk showing off his shark like teeth. His skin was so pale, she thought he could've been a ghost.

"You must be the famous Mrs. Bane." He smiled. "The names Alec Lightwood. Have a seat."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was in Hawaii and I had so much schoolwork. Hopefully you love this chapter and I will be updating soon.**


	13. Rising Flames

**Chapter 13: Rising Flames**

* * *

Flames were the only adjective Rose could use to describe the boy in front of her. He was heat and fire itself. An unstable spark that could explode and destroy buildings within a second. The tension and impatience in him seemed to make those sparks ignite as his long sharp nails stabbed the surface of the table.

"Well?" He said, expecting an answer. His nail had gone deeper into the oak and his eyes stared at her like he wanted her to be the wood he was destroying.

Rose swallowed her fear and straightened her posture making herself look calm and composed. She sat down on the seat across him, still staying silent.

Both of them refused to speak while glancing at each other's eyes. Rose scanned the former Shadowhunter. He still had a wide smile on his face as he finally let his nail escape from the oak. His right eye was covered by a curtain of bangs, and the visible eye was dark blue like bottled glass.

For a moment, Rose knew what her husband saw in this boy. He was terrifying yet beautiful in a way. Pale skin like a flawless pearl, hair smooth like ebony, and eyes like precious sapphires.

Ugly lines of jealousy started to unravel on Rose's lovely face making Alec smile in amusement. He leaned towards her with pleased yet calculating eyes. His mouth showed sharp canines as he said. "So, _Mrs. Bane, _what do you want to say?"

More wrinkles appeared on her face when she sneered in offence. He said '_Mrs. Bane' _ in a way someone would scoff at a bad joke. She wanted to shout insults at his face and make him burn with her magic, but instead she only asked in cold calm voice. "How are you alive? You're suppose to be dead."

"Seriously.." Alec scoffed in disappointment as he bent back towards his chair. "Magnus, also asked the same thing though he had better wording and a much more amusing face."

He yawned exaggeratedly indicating his boredom with her. Rose could feel more irritation building up in her. "Are you always this annoying?"

He only smirked and drawled out. "Are you always this predictable?"

Her fists tightened even more and a growl escaped from her throat. "Can't you take me seriously?"

"Well, everything you say is boring and your intentions are boring too. The only thing that amuses me right now is your annoyance and jealousy." He giggled.

"I'm not jealous."

"Also your constant denial is funny too."

Rose couldn't take it anymore. Red flames bursted out of her palm and she aim her hand towards him. "I should just kill you right now."

Even with a threat looming over his head, he only pouted and inspected his nails. "Will my death really contribute anything?"

"It would certainly make you finally stop destroying Magnus."

He laughed making Rose ignite her flames even stronger. "Oh darling, I'm not just destroying Magnus." He swayed his head making his bangs blow away from his face showing off the horrifying glowing red pentagram that is his left eye. "I'm _eliminating _him because he deserves it."

His voice was no longer amused or light, but instead so unstable and rough like a monster. No, not just a monster but the incarnate of evil himself, the Devil. Rose cringed in fear, quickly shooting the killer with her evolving flame.

Bursts of orange and red flared in front of her. The chair was thrown backwards and it's wood was decaying into ash. But Alec wasn't there anymore.

Panic jolted in her brain as her eyes scanned the room looking for him.

"Looking for me." A familiar hot voice whispered in her ear.

Before she had a chance to retaliate, a white hand wrapped around her neck tightly and a sharp blade was aiming towards her left eye. Hot iron was being stuffed into her lungs as she struggled to gather oxygen but his fingers only tightened around her throat.

"You know, I don't think taking off your eyes would be a big deal, Rose. After all, you were blind since the first place." Alec's breath hit the back of her ear.

She struggled to move her limbs, but her nose refused to take in any air making her arms fall limp. Small cracks could be heard from neck as Alec's grip grew even tighter. Thick saliva was escaping from her mouth as her life was slowly dying away.

The blade was edging closer towards her pupils.

"Your eyes are just a boring color, just like you." He drawled out.

Suddenly, his grip was loosened and she fell to the ground sitting on her knees. She coughed out the built up saliva in her throat and kept breathing in cool air to erase the burning coals in her lungs. Her limbs slowly started gaining strength as more and more oxygen finally entered her.

"Besides, I'm not after your eyes anyway. Magnus's would be much prettier though." He turned his back towards her and started to stroll away.

She ignored the pain in her neck as she twisted herself to face him. Her throat burned as she screamed out. "I will beat you, Alec Lightwood. I will keep Magnus safe."

He paused and titled his head back towards her. Something flared in his eyes and she didn't like it. "You're not as boring as I thought you were. Perhaps when we meet again, we can play some fun games together."

He then left leaving her in pain and suffering.

* * *

When the blood covered woman barged into his office, Matthew almost barfed and fainted. Images of his daughter's corpse started to form in his head. Her head ripped off and her organs spilling everywhere. There was so much blood and red.

Red. Blood. Red. Blood. Red. Blood.

Catarina's hand on his shoulder awoke him from his hallucination. He straightened his back and concentrated on the woman who entered. She wore her training gear and her pale skin was covered in crimson and black blood. Her face which looked lovely was twisted in a frightened look yet she stood with clarity and dignity.

"Who are you and what happened?" Matthew demanded.

"Jane Blackthorn, head of the Los Angeles Institute." It was quite impressive that she could speak with such confidence and maturity even if her blue-green eyes were shaking in fear and sadness. A bloodied hand pushed her blonde hair away from her forehead as she continued. "The Institute has been attacked, Inquisitor Lovelace. I came here as quickly as I could through a portal."

By the time she mentioned an attack, Matthew quickly got his phone and texted for reinforcements to come to them. "Reinforcements will come in about five minutes. Catarina cold you make a portal to the Institute."

Catarina nodded. Her hands blew out blue sparks as she swayed her arms and muttered enchantments. A swirl of aquamarine and white made started to appeared in front of her.

"How was the institute attacked and what do we have to watch out for?" Matthew faced Jane.

She answered. "Weird creatures suddenly came in the institute. The wards don't seem to affect them."

Matthew's eyes brightened as Catarina's portal grew weaker from her rising fear. The Inquisitor lowered his hand towards his desk drawer and took a stack of sketches from it. He showed them to Jane. "Do those creatures look like this?"

Jane's eyes widened in shock as she pursed her lips. "They look like them perfectly, sir. How did you get these?"

"From Catarina, and she told me she specifically got these from a friend named Magnus Bane."

* * *

Catarina thought that the Los Angeles Institute was beautiful. It was a house made out of polished wood and clear glass. It stood beside a beach as the waves of the ocean would occasionally hit it's stone base. Delicate lacy curtains were hung around it's window and pearly shells were hung like decoration.

But now, she thought it's beauty was destroyed. It's polished wood and clear glass were covered in red and gore. The decorative shells fell and shattered on to the floor boards. Corpses were scattered everywhere and the curtains were ripped into shreds.

She stood on the front wooden porch cringing at the rotting body laying over the railing. It looked like a man with his front jaw ripped off and his eyes gouged out.

Those empty sockets reminded her of an old asylum always covered in dirt and blood. A certain boy with love of torture. Dead animals and people always found in his cell.

She shook her head breaking her thoughts. Matthew was glancing at the group of elite Shadowhunters strolling out of the portal.

"Alright, men. I want you to take a caution even though the Institute seems to be abandoned. We might encounter some unknown beasts and we have only minimal information about them. So far we know that magic can't affect but weapons can." Matthew stood up tall in front of his people looking confident and strong like a true leader. "Alex, you and your team will check if there are any survivors. Hugo, you and your team will scout the perimeter."

The mentioned shadowhunters nodded and left to do their assigned jobs.

"Jane. You will take me and Catarina where the portal you escaped in. There is a possibility that someone else could have used that portal." Matthew told her.

She nodded and sprinted forward into the Institute. Matthew easily managed to keep up with her pace because of the speed rune drawn on his tanned arm. Catarina, on the other, had trouble catching up with the both of them. Physical fitness wasn't a strength of hers and also the tall professional heels she wore made her feet ache as she tried to run faster.

The inside of the Institute was as horrifying as the outside. The wooden walls were covered in streaks of crimson and in every five steps you take a corpse or at least a part of a corpse could be seen laying on the floor. The black and white tiled floors were no longer as clear and glossy. Catarina cringed when her foot almost touch a nearby decapitated arm.

Jane lead to another corridor filled with broken pieces of vases that used to be lined up to the right side of the walls. She stopped in front a set of large french grand door with a silver knobs and golden runes painted on its outer edges. She twisted the knobs and pushed it slowly as the metals knobs made a slight creaking sound.

The library was destroyed. The book shelves were crashed on to the marbled floor. Bits of glass and wood were scattered everywhere. The red couches and wooden furniture were ripped into shreds, and the once hanging chandelier fell into a pile of curved metal and destroyed jewels.

"Catarina check if there are any traces of magic around here." The Inquisitor prepared his seraph blade as the leader of the Institute brought out a dagger from her boot. "Me and Jane will investigate the area."

Once the pair of Shadowhunters was away from her field of vision, she rubbed her hands together to start the spell. As blue mist escaped from her palms, her eyes were closed shut. She focused on the magical field around her. It felt mostly empty but she could sense small traces of magic. Quickly before those traces disappeared she tapped into them and analysed it's energy.

The energy was quite powerful, she scanned. It was also quite familiar. So so familiar.

Her eyes opened in shock when she realised it was Magnus's magic she sensed.

"Catarina, you have to come look at this!" Matthew's voice echoed through the room.

She followed his voice with no questions because her mind was still blank from her recent discovery.

But she paused when she stopped beside Jane and Matthew staring at a single flower laying down on the floor.

That flower was a blue lily.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**Author's Note: Sorry, that I haven't updated for so long. I've been having writer's block and I'm having a hard time arranging the events of this story. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry that Magnus isn't really shown here but don't worry he'll be there in the next chapter. **


End file.
